Because Of You
by HikarinRin23
Summary: "kalau gitu gimana kalau Harumicchi menuhin kemauanku sampai Harumicchi ku maafkan-ssu?" apa yang terjadi setelah kejadian tadi pagi? apakah semuanya akan baik-baik saja? dan sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi... [Kise Ryota x Kaneko Harumi as reader] enjoy the story and don't forget to leave a comment! UPDATE CHAPTER 10! maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

.

.

.

10 years ago..

Seorang gadis dengan rambut bergelombang-condong keriting dengan rambut digerai, lewat di depan 3 anal laki-laki yang sedang bermain di taman.

" hey lihat rambutnya! Pasti banyak kutunya! Hahaha!"

Salah satu dari anak laki-laki itu berkata demikian. Si gadis pun berlari meniggalkan mereka dengan perasaan marah bercampur malu.

" padahal kata mama rambutku ini langka. Kenapa mereka mengolok ngolokku?" ucapnya sambil berlari pulang ke rumah.

10 years later~

(Kise`s point of few)

'Shimatta! Telat telat!' rutuk ku dalam hati. 'Gara-gara kemaren one on one bareng Aominecchi, aku jadi kecapekan-ssu!' lanjutnya. Aku terhenti di depan gerbang SMU Kaijou. Di depan gerbang itu aku tak sendirian. Ada seorang gadis berdiri disana. Dia menggunakan penutup kepala. Sepertinya dia menyadari keberadaanku. Dia menatapku. Seketika angin berhembus, membuat bunga sakura berjatuhan. Entah kenapa suasananya romantis. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan kecewa. Eh? Kenapa matanya begitu.. mempesona. Bahkan model-model cantik yang kerap bekerja bersama ku tidak mempunyai mata yang seperti itu. Bulu matanya yang lebat serta bola matanya yang hitam pekat. Mengingatkan ku pada seseorang dari kelasku. Ah iya! Kaneko Harumi. Anak pendiam dan seorang otaku. Tapi nilainya yang bagus membuat semua orang bungkam. Tidak bisa mengolok ngoloknya.

"Ohayou Harumicchi! Kau telat juga ya ssu?" sapaku ramah. "Yah seperti yang bisa kau lihat..' jawabnya hanya dengan melirikku. Dia lumayan dingin juga. Tapi itulah yang ku suka darinya. Perempuan yang tidak heboh ketika melihatku. Sudah lama aku menyukainya. Sekitar 3 tahun lalu ketika kami masih satu SMP. Aku selalu mendekatinya. Mengajaknya bicara. Memanggil nama kecilnya. Mengajaknya kencan. Yah meskipun yang satu ini selalu ditolak olehnya. "Yosh! Ayo kita panjat gerbangnya Harumicchi!" ajakku dengan riang. "Hah?" katanya terbengong-bengong dengan ajakanku. "Harumicchi pasti tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran ya kan-ssu?" pancingku. "Yah udah deh mau gimana lagi." Jawabnya menerima ajakanku. Aku hanya tersenyum. Menikmati reaksinya yang tsundere.

Skip~ sampe jam makan siang~

(author`s point of view)

"a-ano! Kise-kun! Kimi no koto suki desu! Tolong jadilah pacarku dan tolong terima bento yang kubuat!" ucap seorang gadis sembari membungkuk dan memberi Kise bento yang ia buat. "Benarkah-ssu? Wah! Arigatou! Demo, gomen nee? Aku punya seseorang yang kusukai." Tolak Kise dengan sopan. "Be-begitukah? Wah sayang sekali ya? Ahahaha.." ucap gadis itu tersenyum miris. Setelah gadis itu pergi meniggalkan Kise yang masih tersenyum manis, Harumi keluar dari persembunyiannya. "Nee, Kise." Panggil Harumi. "Ah! Harumicchi! Nga-ngapain kamu disitu?! Jangan-jangan kamu tadi lihat itu semua ya?!" tanya Kise gelagapan. "Un. Karena itu aku mau tanya." Kata Harumi poker face. "Aku sama dia nggak ada apa-apa kok Harumicchi! Jadi jangan salah paham ya-ssu?" sembur Kise dengan paniknya. "Hah? Apa maksudmu? Aku Cuma mau interview bentar kok." Jelas Harumi dengan tenang. "Be-benarkah? Lalu mau interview tentang apa?". "Kise-kun bagaimana seorang pria bersikap romantis terhadap pasangannya? Kise-kun pasti tahu kan?" tanya Harumi. Kise tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku tahu." Jawab Kise. "Kalau begitu, apakah hari minggu ini kau sibuk Kise-kun?"

.

.

.

"Ohayou Harumicchi! Sudah siap dengan kencan kita hari ini-ssu?" sapa Kise dengan semangatnya. "Dakara, sudah kubilang ini bukan kencan." Sergah Harumi sambil ngeblush dikit.

Falshback on:

"Kalau begitu, apakah hari minggu ini kau sibuk Kise-kun?" tanya Harumi. Kise terkejut mendengar pertanyaan- atau mungkin tawaran dari Harumi, gadis yang disukainya. Otak Kise langsung berpikir. Hari minggu. Kencan. Kencan bareng Harumi. Kencan-yang-menyenangkan-bersama-Harumi. "Jadi kamu sudah membuka hatimu untukku ya Harumicchi? Baiklah ayo kita kencan hari minggu i-". "Hah? Oh nggak kok. Aku Cuma mau ngajak kamu buat nemenin aku-". "Itu namanya kencan Harumicchi~". "Bukan Kise.". "iya Harumicchi~ jangan khawatir. Aku akan membuat mu jatuh cinta padaku hanya dalam waktu 1 hari." Ucap Kise sambil tersenyum. "Haah. Terserah deh. Kalau gitu ketemuan di taman dekat shopping center ya! Jam 9. Jangan telat!" ucap Harumi mengakhiri perdebatan mereka.

Flashback off

"Kalo gitu pertama. Kita ke situ yuk!" ajak Harumi sambil memasuki salah satu butik di shopping center. Harumi sibuk memfoto, sedangkan Kise sibuk memilihkan baju untuk Harumi. Tetapi selalu ditolak. "Ayolah Harumicchi. Kan tidak sopan jika kita hanya masuk dan memfoto toko mereka tanpa membeli satupun kan?" kata Kise. "Iya juga sih. Kalo gitu kamu aja yang beli Kise-kun. aku nggak bawa uang banyak soalnya. Bokek." Jawab Harumi sambil tetap memotret baju baju serta mencatat suasana yang ada.

"Njaa, kalo gitu aku belikan yaa-ssu!" tawar Kise dan langsung menghambur pergi mencarikan baju yang pas untukmu. "Eh?! Nggak usah Kise-kun! aku nggak mau merepotkan!" tolakmu tetapi terlambat. Kise sudah kembali sambil membawa 2 set baju. Yang satu minidress, bagian bawahnya ada rendanya, agak mengembang, pink pastel, dipadu dengan cardigan lengan panjang berwarna putih. Sedangkan yang satu lagi kaos berwarna ungu gelap belang hitam dengan dengan beberapa berlian imitasi menempel di bagian tengah kaos, rok hitam pendek dan sepatu boots yang panjangnya selutut warna hitam.

"Sudahlah terima saja-ssu! Nah pilih yang mana Harumicchi?" tanya Kise dengan wajah berbinar binar. "Haaah.. Tidak usah Kise-kun. Ini merepotkan. Mending Kise-kun aja yang beli untuk dirimu sendiri." Tolak Harumi sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi waduh-merepotkan. "Heee. Ayolah Harumicchi! Aku kan sudah menemanimu hari ini,setidaknya terimalah segala tawaranku untuk hari ini." Ucap Kise dengan tatapan menggoda. Harumi terpaku pada tatapan itu, tapi ia segera tersadar. "Baiklah. Terima kasih Kise-kun. Tapi-" ucapan Harumi terpotong oleh Kise. "Yosha! Aku akan membuat Harumicchi jatuh cinta padaku-ssu! Oh iya Harumicchi. Panggil saja aku Ryota ya-ssu!" ucap Kise menggebu gebu. Sebelum Harumi sempat menolak, Kise sudah terlebih dahulu ke kasir untuk membayar barang belanjaannya. Setelah selesai membayar, mereka keluar dari toko itu dan menjelajah beberapa toko lagi. Setelah tak beberapa lama, mereka akhirnya pergi ke sebuah cafe kecil tetapi memiliki suasana yang klasik, seperti di eropa (author belum pernah ke Eropa T^T) Di toko itu, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepas lelah dengan memakan pesanan masing-masing. Dan saat akan membayar..

"Kise-kun bayarnya sendiri-sendiri ya?" tanya Harumi sambil mengeluarkan uangnya dari dompet. "Biar aku aja yang bayar-ssu." Ucap Kise sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Dan panggil aku Ryota ya Harumicchi." Ucap Kise sembari tersenyum lembut kepada Harumi. "Ba-baka! Kalau ada yang ngira kita punya hubungan khusus gimana?!" balas Harumi sambil ngeblush dikit. "Dan lagi, itu uang yang buat bayarin aku uang dari mana? Uang Kise-kun sendiri atau uang saku dari ortu?" tanya Harumi sambil menghabiskan minum nya yang masih tersisa. "Da-dari uang saku sih." Jawab Kise sambil nyengir. "Panggil aku Ryota-kun Harumicchi. Lagi pula aku nggak keberatan sih kalo ada yang salah paham." Ucap Kise sambil tersenyum menggoda. Lagi.

Harumi sedikit ngeblush. "Hai` hai` terserah deh. Tapi aku nggak mau ditraktir kalo pake uang sakumu. Tapi kalo pake uang hasil kerja kerasmu aku baru mau." Kata Harumi sambil manggil waiter buat ngebawain bill nya. "Ehh~ padahal aku nggak keberatan kok kalo buat Harumicchi~" ucap Kise sambil tersenyum manis. Harumi memasang tatapan heran. "Kamu masochist?" tanya Harumi. "Bukan! Harumicchi hidoissu." Jawab Kise sambil mewek. Harumi hanya memasang ekspresi oh-kirain. Setelah mereka selesai membayar(author: bayar aja kok lama amat yak?), mereka memutuskan untuk duduk dulu di taman tempat mereka janjian tadi.

"Nee Ryota-kun. Kyou wa arigatou nee." Ucap Harumi sambil berdiri dan mengayunkan diri di atas ayunan. "Douita~ Tapi buat apa sih Harumicchi motret-motret sambil ngumpulin data pas kencan kita tadi?" tanya Kise sambil ikutan main ayunan. " deh pokoknya." Jawab Harumi pendek. "Buat apa sih Harumicchi?" tanya Kise yang menyudahi bermain ayunan karena Harumi yang sudah beranjak pergi. "Nee Harumicchi! Harumicchi!" panggil Kise.

.

.

.

TBC

Kuroko No Basuke is not mine, but this fanfict is mine. Kuroko No Bauke is belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Fanfict pertama ku nih~ akhirnya chap 1 kelar juga~ last. RnR please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Because of You**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : romance, friendship, hurt(mungkin)**

 **GJ,TYPO,OOC,dsb. DLDR `kay?!**

Chapter 2

"Buat apa sih Harumicchi?" tanya Ryota yang menyudahi bermain ayunan karena Harumi yang sudah beranjak pergi. "Nee Harumicchi! Harumicchi!" panggil Ryota.

.

.

.

"Ryota-kun! ayo beli crepes!" ajak Harumi yang langsung menyeret Ryota. Sedangkan Ryota nya hanya tersenyum senyum sendiri. Mereka pun sampai di stan penjual crepes. "Irrashaimasen~ mau pesan yang rasa apa?" tanya mbak-mbak penjaga stannya ramah. "Hm~ Milih yang mana ya? Nee Ryota-kun kamu mau beli yang rasa apa?" tanya Harumi ke Ryota tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari daftar menu. "Kami punya menu spesial buat pasangan lho~" ucap mbak-mbak penjual crepes sambil melirik kearah Ryota.

"Eh?! Bukankah kamu Kise Ryota yang model itu kan?!" tanya mbak-mbaknya langsung heboh." Ahaha. Hai` soudesu! Dakara oneesan, shhi?" ucap Ryota menyuruh diam dengan mengedikkan satu matanya yang membuat mbak-mbak itu melting. "Couple janai! Tada tomodachi desu." Jawab Harumi sambil ngeblush. "Njaa, kami pesen crepes nya yang couple ya neesan?" pesan Ryota sambil tersenyum. "Hai`~" jawab mbak-mbaknya sambil melting. Nggak sampe 5 menit, pesanan mereka pun jadi.(Harumi: ternyata enak ya jalan jalan sama Ryota, antri nya nggak lama. Fufufu.)

"Ah sou! Pertanyaan ku belum dijawab tadi-ssu!" Ryota mewek lagi. "Nggak buat apa-apa kok." Jawab Harumi sambil menghabiskan crepesnya cepat-cepat. Begitu habis.. "Ah! Wasureta! Nee, Ryota-kun boleh ku foto?" pinta Harumi. "Harumicchi mau motret aku? Ureshi-ssu!" jawab Ryota heboh sendiri. "Hm. Hm." Jawab Harumi sambil memotret Ryota. Crepesnya Ryota. "Harumicchi liat! Liat!" rengek Ryota seperti anak kecil. Harumi pun menyodorkan kameranya. "Eh?! Kok yang difoto malah crepe nya-ssu?!" tanya Ryota terkaget kaget. "Un. Soalnya aku cuma butuh crepenya doang." Jawab Harumi enteng. Ryota pundung di pojokan.

Harumi pun mengeluarkan notes putih kecilnya. Set. Dalam sekejap notes itu sudah berpindah tempat di tangan Ryota. Harumi hanya bisa diam tidak berkutik. "Ryota-kun! Kembalikan!" Harumi berusaha menggapainya. Sedangkan Ryota? Dia hanya menikmati pemandangan didepannya, melihat ekspresi dari gadis yang disukainya. "Kembalikan! Ugh. Ungh. Kembali-kan!" ucap Harumi seraya melompat-lompat untuk menggapai notes kecilnya. Meskipun sudah melompat-lompat untuk menggapai notes kecilnya, ia tetap tidak sampai. Memang, tinggi Harumi sama Ryota itu bedanya 30 cm.

Harumi pun diam. "Ryota-kun. Kamu nggak ngejek aku kan?" tanya Harumi dengan aura hitam pekat. "Hm~ Nggak tahu yaa. Salahnya sendiri pendek-ssu!" ucap Ryota sambil nyengir. "Urusai! Urusai! Urusai! Aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan kok!" ucap Harumi dengan muka memerah dan mulai memukul mukul Ryota. Sedangkan Ryota hanya tertawa. "Hmp!" Harumi pun pergi meninggalkan Ryota. "Harumicchi? Mau kemana-ssu?" tanya Ryota mengekor dari belakang. Harumi pun diam saja dan mulai mendekat ke vending machine. Ternyata Harumi beli 3 buah kotak susu. "Buat apa minum susu sebanyak itu-ssu?" tanya Ryota sambil menahan tawa. Harumi hanya meliriknya.

"Biar tinggi. Biar aku bisa jitak kepalamu." Jawab Harumi pura-pura ngambek. "Hahahahaha. Aku lebih suka kalau Harumi pendek-ssu!" tawa Ryota pun pecah. Yang diejek pun hanya bersungut-sungut. Greb. Ryota tiba-tiba memeluk Harumi. Bukan pelukan maut yang biasanya. Melainkan pelukan yang lembut, seakan akan takut jika di peluk terlalu erat akan hancur. "Karena kalo Harumicchi pendek, akan lebih mudah meluknya. Lebih nyaman." Yang dipeluk cuma bisa ngeblushing ria. "Ba-baka! Apa yang kamu lakuin Ryota?!" kata Harumi sambil memberontak. Minta dilepaskan dari pelukan Ryota. Tapi karena sia-sia saja meronta, akhirnya Harumi pun diam.

"Ryota-kun." panggil Harumi. "Hm?". "Kamu nggak latian?" tanya Harumi enteng. Ryota pun segera melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian melihat Harumi dengan tatapan horor. "Wasureta." Ryota pun terbang menghilang menjadi butiran debu. Harumi hanya menepuk-nepuk bahunya dengan tatapan `oh`. "Njaa nee Harumicchi! Gomen nggak bisa nganterin kamu pulang! Kapan-kapan ngedate bareng aku lagi ya-ssu?! Bajunya jangan lupa dicoba yaa!" ucap Ryota sembari berlari kearah menuju sekolah. "Un. Itterasshai." Kata Harumi sambil poker face. Drrt. Drrt. 'Eh, ada miss call.' Harumi pun mengambil hp nya. 'Dari siapa ya?'

Miss call : 20 times

From : Yuki-chan

Harumi pun hanya bisa sweat drop.

.

.

.

Harumi`s/ reader`s point of view:

"Akhirnya selesai juga pengumpulan bahan- HAAH?! DIMANA NOTESKU?!" ucap ku. Sewot. "Pasti masih di Ryota-kun. Haaah." Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. "Ya udah deh kalo gitu." Aku pun sudah sampai di depan apartemenku. "Mungkin hari ini lebih baik aku mencoba baju yang diberikan Ryota saja ya? Buat referensi." Kataku bertanya pada diri sendiri. Aku pun segera mandi dan memasak makanan untuk makan malam. Setelah selesai melakukan semua itu, aku pun segera menyelesaikan prku.(author: lama amat mau nyoba baju nya -_- Reader/harumi: biarin bwek :p). Setelah selesai, aku pun mencoba mengenakan bajunya.

Baju pertama yang kucoba adalah kaos warna ungu gelap belang hitam. Hm. Rasanya nyaman ketika kainnya menyentuh permukaan kulitku. Tapi, roknya terlalu pendek. Akhirnya aku menggunakan stocking hitam. Hm. Good. Kemudian aku mencoba baju yang kedua. Minidress dengan warna pink pastel. Setelah kugunakan. Roknya kependekan. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. "Ryota-kun. Hentai." Ucapku dengan poker face. (author: udah bilang aja lu ngeblush!. Oc/ reader: nggak kok!. Author: dasar tsundere. * langsung digampar sandal).

Ting tong. Ada yang memencet bel apartemenku. Siapa ya? Jarang aku kedatangan tamu. Aku kan sudah bayar uang sewa bulan ini, jadi pasti bukan ibu pemilik. Oh mungkin Yuki-chan! Hari ini aku belum bertemu dia sama sekali. "Iya! Sebentar." Jawabku. Begitu aku membuka pintunya...

.

.

.

Ryota's point of view:

Shimatta! Aku lupa kalo ada latihan hari ini. Moga-moga aku gak dibunuh gara-gara telat 5 jam. Akhirnya aku sampai di depan gym. Aku meneguk ludah. Aku pun menetapkan hati untuk masuk. Bersiap menghadapi apa yang bakal terjadi selanjutnya. "Gomenasai Kasamatsu-senpai!" ucapku sambil bersujud di depan pintu gym. Krik krik. "Are? Kok sepi?" tanyaku. "Kau beruntung Kise. Hari ini Kasamatsu senpai tidak masuk. Dia ada acara keluarga." Kata Moriyama. "Souka." Jawabku pendek. Aku pun segera memulai latihan. 'Seharusnya sekarang aku masih bisa berdua dengan Harumicchi-ssu.' Ucapku dalam hati.

Skip time~

Udah jam 5 sore. Ah iya notes nya Harumicchi. Kenapa ya aku gak boleh liat notesnya? Kubaca gak ya enaknya? Aku kepo. Tapi kalo aku baca Harumicchi pasti, pasti, pasti, bakal marah. Mungkin. Ya udah dilihat saja nanti. Sekarang aku mau ke rumahnya Harumicchi aja-ssu!

Skip time (lagi)~

Ting tong. Aku memencet bel apartemen Harumicchi. "Iya! Sebentar." Jawabnya. Begitu dia membuka kan pintu. Aku disuguhi pemandangan yang menyejukkan mata sekaligus membuatku mimisan. Harumicchi memakai satu set minidress yang kubelikan. Ditambah, dia menggerai rambutnya yang masih basah. Sepertinya dia habis mandi. Dengan mata terbelalak dan rona merah diwajahnya, dia menatapku. "A-a-apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" teriaknya yang segera menutup pintu apartemennya kembali. Aku hanya bisa berkedip beberapa kali sambil tetap menyunggingkan senyum kikuk.

Setelah sekian menit menunggu, akhirnya dia membukakan pintu untukku. Kembali dengan kaos lengan panjang dan celana jeans selutut. Dan tidak lupa sebuah topi yang menutup seluruh rambutnya. "Silahkan masuk." Ujarnya mempersilahkan. Aku dipersilahkan duduk di ruang tengah. Dia pun pergi ke dapur yang letaknya berseberangan dengan ruang tengah. "Harumicchi! Apa yang kau lakukan jika aku membaca notes putihmu?" tanyaku dengan senyum jahil terpampang di wajahku. Dia langsung membanting nampan yang ia bawa ke atas meja. Kemudian ia menatapku dengan pandangan 'waduh'. "Ka-kau membacanya?" tanyanya dengan wajah takut-takut. Aku hanya mengangguk dengan senyum jahil.

Ia langsung sujud didepanku. "Tolong jangan di beritahukan siapa pun. Onegaishimasu." Mohonnya padaku. "Nee, Harumicchi kau tidak melepas topimu? Rambumu kan masih basah." Ucapku seraya melepas topinya. Dia tidak melawan. Dia hanya duduk sambil memandang takut-takut ke bawah. "Ano, tentang-" ucapannya terpotong karena aku langsung berdiri untuk menerima panggilan masuk dari manager. Moshi moshi. Oh managercchi! Oo. Hai` hai`. Njaa mata ashita nee managercchi~." Aku lalu mengakhiri panggilan tersebut. "Semua nggak ada yang gratis lho Harumicchi~ apa kamu mau berbuat apa pun untukku?" tanyaku dengan senyum jahil. Dia hanya ngeblush sambil membulatkan matanya. Kaget dengan ucapanku barusan.

.

.

.

TBC

Halo halo~ ada yang kangen sama author? *ngarep

Di kalimat terakhir akhir itu, reader ambigu nggak? Soalnya tujuanku sih emang mau buat para readers sekalian ambigu~ Tapi ntar malah nyerempet ke rate M.. * author lelah..

Author mau ngucapin terima kasih karena telah mau membaca fanfict gaje plus abal-abal ini. Btw abal abal itu apa sih? Sama kayak gj kah? Maaf atas ketidak tahuan author~ te he~ *digampar sandal lagi.

Dan entah kenapa bahasanya agak kaku begitu.. maafkan..

Last, RnR please?

Tertanda,

HikarinRin23


	3. Chapter 3

**Because of You**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : romance, friendship, hurt(mungkin)**

 **GJ,TYPO,OOC,dsb. DLDR `kay?!**

Chapter 3.

"Semua nggak ada yang gratis lho Harumicchi~ apa kamu mau berbuat apa pun untukku?" tanyaku dengan senyum jahil. Dia hanya ngeblush sambil membulatkan matanya. Kaget dengan ucapanku barusan.

.

.

.

Author`s point of view:

"Nggak! Aku nggak mau!" kata Harumi bersikeras. "Ayolah Harumicchi. Kau berjanji akan melakukan apapun untukku kan?" dia berkata begitu sambil tersenyum. "Iya. Tapi yang lain selain ini kan nggak apa apa kan?" timpal Harumi dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah. "Hmm? Harumicchi berani menolak ya? Apa yang akan terjadi ya kira-kira?" Ryota pun memenjarakan Harumi diantara kedua tangannya. Ia pun semakin memangkas jarak diantara mereka. Harumi pun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Akhirnya ia pun menatap tajam pada Ryota. Ketika jarak antara ujung hidung mereka tinggal 5 cm, Ryota hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Oke. Pertahankan posisi itu. Yak. Tinggal beberapa lagi." Kata sang fotografer sembari memotret mereka. "Yosh! Otsukare!" kata sang fotografer dan langsung menghilang, pergi entah kemana. Para staf pun juga sibuk pada kegiatan masing-masing. Managernya Ryota pun mendekati Ryota dan Harumi. "Otsukaresamadesu!" kata managernya Ryota sambil memberikan mereka 2 botol drink sport dingin. "Arigatou manager-san." Ucap Harumi sambil menerima sebotol drink sport dinngin dari managernya Ryota. "Tapi manager-san, bajunya apakah harus sependek ini?" tanya Harumi hati-hati.

"Maa, modelnya memang seperti itu. Tapi kamu pantes kok pake itu Harumi-chan! Jadi jangan ditarik tarik gitu. Soalnya kakinya Harumi-chan bagus sih." Ucap managernya Ryota sambil menggoda Harumi. "Ng-nggak mungkin ah!" Harumi berkata demikian dengan ngeblush –a lot, sambil narik narik dress nya. "Sudahlah Harumi-chan. Meskipun kau menarik nariknya, dress itu nggak akan bertambah panjang kok~" ucap sang manager sambil berlalu pergi.

"Kamu manis kok Harumi." Ucap Ryota sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Harumi. Harumi pun tersentak dan reflek menjauhi Ryota. "Ryota. Hentai." Ucap Harumi dengan poker face.

"Eeehhh? Kok aku dibilangin hentai sih? Aku kan nggak ngelakuin apa-apa-ssu!" tanya Ryota sambil mewek mewek nggak jelas. Sedangkan yang di tanya hanya pergi menjauh.

Sedangkan di lokasi yang sama, hanya 7 langkah dari Harumi, ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi. "Heee. Ada orang baru ya? Siapa ya dia?" tanya nya pada diri nya sendiri.

"Ryota-kun~~" dia langsung melompat dan bergelayutan di leher Ryota. "E-eehh! Avaron-cchi?!" ucap Ryota kaget. Harumi hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya karena terkejut melihat penampakan/? dari seorang perempuan berambut pendek dengan ujung rambut yang melengkung ke dalam. Seperti apel.

"Haaii! Kamu orang baru ya? Atashiwa Avaron desu. Shimizu Avaron. Yoroshiku nee!" katanya sambil memeluk Harumi. "Ng. Ie. Aku cuma membantu Ryota-kun." jawab Harumi kalem.

"Lalu apakah kamu pacarnya Ryota-kun?" tanya Avaron dengan tetap memasang senyum manisnya. "Of course! She is my-". "Friend. Just my friend." Belum sempat Ryota menyelesaikan kalimat, sudah dipotong sama Harumi. Setelah Harumi bilang bahwa mereka hanyalah seorang teman, Ryota tampak patah hati. Pundung di pojokkan, seperti biasa~

"Hontou? Yokatta~~ Ku kira kamu pacarnya. Ah iya! Berarti Harumi-chan cuma bentar dong disini? Bakal cepet pergi kan?" tanya Avaron dengan semangatnya. "Eh? Ehm, i- iya." Jawab Harumi gelagapan. Kaget karena pertanyaan Avaron yang banyak dan suara kerasnya.

"Yokat-" ketika Avaron akan meneriakkan kemenangannya(?), manager Ryota nyerobot Avaron, menghampiri Ryota dan Harumi. "Harumi-chan! Harumi-chan! Omedetou na! Kamu dapat tawaran jadi model kita! Produser-san suka sama tatapan matamu dan ekspresimu yang terlihat natural ketika berada di dekat Ryota!" kata manager nya Ryota menggebu-gebu.

"Eh?" Harumi hanya bisa memasang ekspresi seperti orang bodoh. Ryota tampak tidak suka dengan pemberitahuan dari managernya. Sedangkan Avaron hanya bisa melotot tidak percaya.

"Aku melarang Harumi untuk jadi model!" kata Ryota memecah kebingungan yang terjadi. "Eh?" sedangkan yang bersangkutan pun bertambah bingung dengan ucapan Ryota barusan. "Aku setuju dengan Ryota-kun!" ucap Avaron sambil memeluk lengannya Ryota. Sedangkan Ryota nya bingung harus bagaimana dengan sikap Avaron.

"Jadi, bagaimana Harumi-chan? Apakah kamu mau menjadi model? Dan Ryota. Kenapa kamu melarang dia menjadi model?" tanya managernya Ryota, meminta kejelasan. "Nanti akan ku beritahu managercchi." Ucap Ryota yang sudah berhasil melepaskan diri dari Avaron.

"Maa, aku nggak keberatan sih. Tapi aku bukan orang yang pro." Harumi berhenti sebentar sambil menimang-nimang keputusannya lagi. "Baik manager-san, aku akan menerima tawaran ini." Harumi pun menerima tawaran yang diberikan. "Eehh?! Demo Harumicchi.." ucap Ryota dengan raut wajah yang agak kecewa. "Apa?!" ucap Avaron tidak percaya.

"Kalau begitu ha-ru-mi-chan. Mulai sekarang kita adalah rival. Rival dalam dunia modeling." Seketika tatapan penuh kehangatan berubah menjadi tatapan yang mengintimidasi. "Dan rival dalam memperebutkan Ryota." Kata Avaron dengan sinis. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, ia pun segera melenggang pergi.

Ryota kaget dengan perkataan Avaron barusan .Sedangkan Harumi hanya bisa melihat kepergiannya dengan tatapan poker face. "Haah.. Sudah kuduga." Kata Harumi sambil menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Eh? Harumicchi sudah tahu bakal jadi seperti ini?" tanya Ryota.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu. Dilihat dari pertanyaan yang dia tanyakan padaku serta reaksi-reaksi yang dia tunjukkan terhadap percakapan kita tadi, hal itu sudah menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa ada maksud tersembunyi dibalik kemauannya itu." Jelas Harumi sambil menghabiskan sport drinknya.

"Hai`hai`! cukup sampe situ aja! Aku mau memberitahu Harumicchi bahwa sekarang aku adalah managermu. Kau bisa memanggilku Fumiko-oneesan. Dan ini nomor telephonku. Sedangkan ini jadwal mu mulai sekarang. Aku sudah menyesuaikan jadwalnya dengan pekerjaanmu yang satunya. Njaa, yoroshiku nee Harumi-chan!" jelas Fumiko-oneesan panjang lebar sambil memberikan berkas-berkas pada Harumi.

"Kalo gitu, aku duluan ya! Aku mau ke kantor pusat untuk bertemu pak produser. Mengurusi berkas-berkas nya Harumi. Njaa nee!" pamit Fumiko-oneesan sambil melesat pergi. Ryota-Harumi hanya bisa sweat drop melihat hal itu. "Njaa, kuantarkan pulang ya Harumicchi. Sudah gelap ini. Kita akan bertemu di lobi setelah berganti pakaian." Kata Ryota sambil pergi diiringi dengan anggukan persetujuan dari Harumi.

Skip~~

Di jalan menuju apartemen Harumi~

"Nee, Ryota-kun." panggil Harumi. "Hm? Kenapa Harumicchi?"

"Kok rasanya aku pernah liat wajahnya Avaron ya?" tanya Harumi dengan watadosnya.

Ryota hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya. "Avaroncchi itu teman satu sekolah kita. Dia di angkatan yang sama dengan kita-ssu." Jelas Ryota dengan sabar. "Oh, pantes. Kayak pernah lihat mukanya." Ucap Harumi, masih dengan ekspresi watadosnya.

"Ryota-kun." panggil Harumi. "Hm?"

"Hari ini kamu nggak berisik seperti biasanya ya?" tanya Harumi, yang masih setia dengan wajah watadosnya. Ryota hanya bisa melihat Harumi dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Maa, pendiam itu nggak apa-apa sih. Tapi, aku lebih suka Ryota-kun yang berisik seperti biasanya." Lanjut Harumi dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. Ryota pun terkejut. Muncul semburat tipis di wajahnya yang charming. "Eehh?! Itu boleh kuanggap pujian kan-ssu?!" tanya Ryota dengan senangnya.

"Yah, itu terserah kamu." Jawab Harumi dengan ekspresi terkejut karena reaksi Ryota yang tidak terduga. Sedangkan Ryota nya hanya bisa senyum-senyum gak jelas sendiri gitu.

"Ah iya! Harumicchi! Katanya manager tadi kamu punya pekerjaan satu lagi ya? Apa-apa?" tanya Ryota dengan heboh.

"Ooh, soal itu.." Harumi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang berlawanan dengan Ryota. "Wah sudah sampai! Ryota-kun! Mau mampir buat makan malam dulu?" tawar Harumi. Sengaja mengalihkan arah pembicaraannya. "Un! Aku mau-ssu!" jawab Ryota dengan semangatnya. "Tapi aku masak sesuatu yang biasa aja lho ya?" tanya Harumi dengan nada mengancam. "Apa pun yang dibuat Harumicchi pasti aku makan kok-ssu!" balas Ryota dengan senangnya.

"Njaa, tadaima." Harumi pun memasuki apartemennya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Halo~ halo~ maafkan atas keterlambatan author buat update~ author bingung ceritanya mau kayak gimana soalnya~ ehehe~ oke author mau ngucapin makasih buat yang udah ngereview dan ngefav and nge follow fanfict pertama author. * nangis terharu. Thanks to: Lucia Michaelis ShiroiAn Yukino L Julie ey9 WhyEnKey Akeno Hirasawa**

 **Terima kasih udah mau ngefav,review, n' nge follow! *peluk reader sekalian.**

 **Dan terima kasih buat para silent readers(kalo ada) karena udah mau baca fanfict ini~ =^-^=**

 **Then,**

 **See you, in next chapter.**

 **HikarinRin23**


	4. Chapter 4

**Because of You**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : romance, friendship, hurt(mungkin)**

 **GJ,TYPO,OOC,dsb. DLDR `kay?!**

Chapter 4.

"Njaa, tadaima." Harumi pun memasuki apartemennya.

.

.

.

Author's point of view:

"Tadaima~" ucap Ryota seraya melepaskan sepatunya. Harumi yang sudah duluan masuk, langsung menuju dapur. "Ryota-kun mau makan apa?" Harumi bertanya demikian sambil mencuci mangkok, piring, dan sumpit untuk digunakan oleh Ryota.

"Eh? Masih belum diputuskan-ssu?" tanya Ryota yang menjulurkan kepalanya ke dalam dapur, melihat Harumi yang sedang mencuci peralatan makan. "Ngapain dicuci-ssu?" lagi-lagi Ryota bertanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan daging yang dilumuri bumbu kare, kemudian digoreng. Sama sayurnya, wortel dan kentang yang direbus sebentar, kemudian dicincang terus dikasih bumbu kare(lagi) sama bubuk cabe. Aku mencuci peralatan makan itu, soalnya jarang banget ada yang makan dirumah." Jelas Harumi sambil mengambil bahan yang diperlukan dari kulkas.

Ryota yang mendengarkan dengan seksama merasa terpanggil untuk menggoda cewek yang disukainya itu.

"Eeh~ Jadi Harumicchi mau aku buat makan terus disini ya?" tanya Ryota dengan menggoda. Sedangkan yang digoda malah nggak peka. "Hah? Maksudmu?" tanya Harumi balik sambil memukul mukul daging nya biar empuk. Ryota hanya bisa senyum sambil sweatdrop, "maksudku, aku senang kalo istriku (nanti) bisa menyambutku saat pulang ke rumah dengan hasil masakannya yang enak." Jawab Ryota, masih berjuang memberi kode. Yang sayangnya, yang dikodein nggak peka. Kawaisou nee Ryota-kun.

"Ooh gitu. Hmm." Yang dikodein sibuk melumuri daging nya dengan parutan nanas.

Ryota cuma bisa meratapi nasib dipojokan dapur. Harumi yang ngeliat malah bingung.

Akhirnya Ryota disuruh bantuin dengan mengurusi sayurnya, yang tidak disangka ternyata Ryota bisa memotong nya! Wow! (author lebay ah -_-)

Setelah proses masak memasak selesai, akhirnya mereka menikmati dinner mereka dengan tenang dan damai. Dan TAMAT! Yey! Yeyeye lala lala. Yeyeye lala lala.

# author lelah # author wb # dihajar massa

Back to story~

Setelah proses masak memasak selesai, akhirnya mereka makan juga.

Ryota's point of view:

"Nee Ryota-kun," panggil Harumi.

"Hm?" aku sedang mencicipi masakan yang tadi dibuatnya.

"Aku heran." Dia menyuapkan makanannya.

"Heran kenapa-ssu?" tanyaku sambil menikmati makanan buatannya. Ah, pasti enak kalo nanti aku pulang dari kerja, Harumicchi sudah menyambutku dengan pelukan yang hangat.

"Kenapa sampe sekarang kamu belum punya pacar?"

Uhk! Aku tersedak.

"Emang kenapa-ssu?" tanyaku. Duh Harumicchiiii! Kapan sih kamu pekanya?

"Oh, enggak. Biasanya kalo cowok keren gitu udah punya pacar biasanya." Kata Harumicchi sambil tetap melanjutkan makannya. "Kalo orang yang kamu sukai? Ada nggak? Ah tapi pasti cewek itu mau sama kamu."

"Ada kok orang yang kusukai. Tapi sayangnya, cintaku udah nggak terbalas selama 4 tahun. Dan dia juga nggak peka-ssu." Kataku berusaha menyindir Harumicchi.

"Eh?! Siapa sih? Kok bisa nggak kebalas sampe 4 tahun?" Harumicchi sangat terkejut mendengar perkataanku barusan. "Aku kenal dia nggak? Siapa tahu aku bisa bantu." Tanya Harumicchi sambil tersenyum.

Aku terkejut melihat ekspresinya. Dia tersenyum. Dan entah kenapa, menurutku senyumnya itu.. terlihat..

Sendu.

"Oh soal itu, ntar ku kasih tahu kalo aku mau pulang. Gochisousama." Akhirnya aku selesai makan. Harumicchi juga sudah selesai makan.

Dia pun mengantarkan ku turun kejalan di depan apartemen.

"Ryota-kun." panggilnya. "Jadi siapa yang kamu sukai? Biar aku bantu." Kata Harumicchi sambil terlihat bersemangat. Sikapmu aneh Harumicchi.

"Kamu kenal kok-ssu." Jawabku seraya tersenyum. "Njaa nee Harumicchi! Jangan lupa kunci apartemenmu! Besok mohon kerja samanya ya-ssu?!" ucapku sambil berlari meninggalkannya.

"Eh?! Ryota-kun matte!" panggil Harumicchi.

Padahal tadi aku mau nembak dia.

Tapi aku masih bingung dengan perasaan nya terhadapku.

Tapi, tadi saat dia bertanya apakah aku mempunyai orang yang disukai, aku jawab iya.

Wajahnya terlihat sendu. Meskipun dia tersenyum, tapi sedikit terlihat kesedihan yang tersirat di wajahnya.

Kemudian ketika dia menanyakan siapa orang yang kusukai dia malah terlihat bersemangat. Tapi biasanya Harumicchi bakal memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sebaliknya.

Jadi, dia sedih kalau aku suka sama orang. Suka dalam arti yang khusus.

Eh?

Tunggu dulu. Harumicchi bukanlah orang yang peka terhadap sesuatu yang berbau cinta. Jadi ada kemungkinan yang dia maksud adalah orang yang kamu suka dalam arti yang lain. Seperti teman mungkin.

Eh?!

Berarti aku bisa saja salah penafsiran dong?!

Tak terasa setelah berjalan beberapa lama, akhirnya aku sampai di depan pintu masuk rumahku.

Avaron's point of view:

Ahhh. Tsukareta. Aku berbaring diatas tempat tidurku. Memikirkan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Rasanya aku ingin berbagi cerita dengan orang lain. Aku pun segera meraih ponselku dan mencari kontak salah satu teman ku.

"moshi moshi Hana-chan?" aku sedang menarik nafas untuk langsung bercerita padanya.

"Ha? Sapa sih malem malem gini?! Ganggu orang aja!" kata Hana-chan disebrang dengan nada yang terbilang kasar.

"Avaron." Jawabku pendek.

"Ara~ Avaron-chan! Dousta? Tumben telfon?" nada bicaranya langsung berubah.

Aku pun menceritakan tentang yang terjadi hari ini.

Tapi dalam hatiku, aku menangis. Aku sudah dimanfaatkan oleh Hana. Aku pun teringat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu.

 **FLASBACK ON:**

Aku hendak ke kelas, mengambil jepit rambutku yang tertinggal. Sekarang sedang pelajaran olahraga, jadi aku membutuhkannya agar tidak menggangguku.

Saat aku berada di depan kelas, aku bisa mendengar suara Hana-chan dan 2 orang temanku yang lain.

"Ahahahahaha. Ya nggak mungkinlah!" Hana-chan tertawa kencang sekali. Biasanya kan dia yang paling menjaga sikapnya diantara kami berempat.

"Nggak mungkin aku tulus temenan sama dia!" hah? Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti.

"Aku kan temenan sama dia karena menurutku dia lah ancaman terbesarku dalam memperebutkan Ryota-kun! jadi aku bisa minta dia mengalah padaku kalau nanti aku mau nembak Ryota-kun kan?" kata Hana-chan dengan wajah yang menyebalkan.

Aku pun tidak jadi mengambil jepit rambutku. Aku segera berlari menjauhi kelas. Kembali ke lapangan. Entah kenapa pandanganku menjadi tidak jelas. Ah ternyata mataku sudah mengeluarkan cairan bening yang selama ini kutahan.

Tangis ku pun pecah. Di dalam koridor sekolah yang sepi ini aku terisak sendirian. Mengeluarkan semua yang kupendam. Mengeluarkan semua kekecewaanku terhadap 'teman'.

"Ano, daijobu?" tanya seseorang. "Jelas nangis gini! Haduh! Gimana tanya nya ya?" ucapnya pelan. Ku pikir itu pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Aku segera bangkit dan berlari meninggalkannya. Aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara sekarang.

Sedangkan kulihat dari sudut mataku, gadis itu memanggilku. Dengan raut wajah yang khawatir.

Bagaimana bisa kau mengkhawatirkan orang yang tidak terlalu akrab denganmu? Dan mungkin, ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu. Ah sudahlah.

 **FLASHBACK OFF.**

Setelah selesai bercerita pada Hana-chan. Aku memutuskan untuk melakukannya.

.

.

.

Esoknya~

Di kelas~

Aku sengaja berangkat lebih pagi hari ini. Aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya. Ito Hana.

Ah, tapi biar lebih seru, mending aku labrak pas istirahat makan siang di koridor. Good job Avaron! Dan untuk sekarang mungkin aku akan sendirian dulu.

Aku berniat untuk pergi ke kelas Ryota-kun. Sambil menunggu bel berbunyi. Ah! Ternyata dia sudah datang!

"Ryota-kuun!" aku langsung memeluknya. Sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya memasang ekspresi kaget.

"Avaroncchi! Ohayou-ssu!" sapanya dengan ramah.

"Ohayou! Tumben berangkat pagi." Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan duduk di kursi sebelah kirinya.

"Ada latihan tambahan dari Kasamatsu-senpai-ssu! Jadinya berangkatnya pagi-pagi banget." Dia menguap. Aku pun tersenyum.

"Avaroncchi sendiri, kenapa berangkat pagi? Biasanya jam segini kamu kan belum datang-ssu." Tanya nya dengan pandangan agak mengantuk.

Ah senangnya. Aku diperhatikan olehnya. "Ada perlu~" jawabku sambil tersenyum misterius. "Mending Ryota-kun tidur aja deh. Nanti nggak konsentrasi ke pelajaran lho." Lanjutku.

Belum sempat dia berbicara aku sudah beranjak dari tempat duduk. "Njaa nee!" aku pun kembali ke kelas ku.

Tetapi di depan pintu masuk kelasku, aku bertemu Harumi. Dia agak terkejut melihatku. Tapi dia segera menormalkan kembali ekspresinya.

Kemudian aku melewatinya begitu saja. Jika ia mau berpikir, dia pasti tahu aku habis dari mana.

"Ano, daijobu?" tanya nya dengan ekspresi agak ragu. Aku pun langusng menoleh. Perempuan itu.

Tapi aku tahu apa yang dia maksud.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini. Jadi pasti akan baik-baik saja." Jawabku tanpa melihat wajahnya.

"Njaa, ganbatte!" katanya.

Hah?

Aku menoleh kearahnya. Tetapi dia sudah masuk kedalam kelasnya.

Apa maksudnya?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Nyahoo~ bertemu lagi dengan Author~ ada yang menunggu update an because of you kah?

Kalo ada, author seneng banget! *peluk reader sekalian.

Kalo nggak ada, author patah semangat. Potek. Lelah. Sedih. Kratak kratak.

Oke sekian dulu buat chap 4 ini~

Jangan lupa review sama say hi doang juga boleh kok! Dan follow sama favnya makasih~

Buat yang udah baca, review, say hi, fav & follow, makashi banyak yaa! Arigatou gozaimasu!

Then,

See you in next chapter.

 **HikarinRin23**


	5. Chapter 5

**Because of You**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : romance, friendship, hurt(mungkin)**

 **GJ,TYPO,OOC,dsb. DLDR `kay?!**

Chapter. 5

"Njaa, ganbatte!" katanya.

Hah?

Aku menoleh kearahnya. Tetapi dia sudah masuk kedalam kelasnya.

Apa maksudnya?

.

.

.

Avaron's point of view:

Sekarang sudah memasuki jam istirahat. Kondisi lorong kelas juga agak rame. Di kelas juga rame. Yosh. Aku akan melakukannya.

"Hana-chan!" panggil ku dengan senyum ceria. Yang di panggil pun menoleh beserta antek-anteknya.

"Ara~ Avaron-chan! Ayo kita ke kantin bareng!" dia pun hendak menggenggam tanganku. Tapi-

Plak!

Aku menamparnya. Seketika anak-anak yang berada di kelas maupun di lorong melihat ke arah kami. Sedangkan perempuan itu belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Hey b*tc*. Kenapa kamu nggak diet aja? Kalo kamu gendut gimana? Kamu pasti tidak bisa ngalahin aku kan?" ucapku sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan Avaron-chan?" tanya nya dengan lagak yang mencurigakan.

Aku hanya menghela nafas. "Kamu mau ngedapetin Kise kan?" tanyaku dengan nada dingin.

Aku mendorongnya hingga ia mundur kebelakang beberapa langkah. Kembali masuk kedalam kelas.

"Sedangkan jelas-jelas 'teman' mu ini suka sama Kise." Aku memasang raut yang menyebalkan.

"Oh! Tunggu dulu! Kita kan tidak pernah berteman! Oh iya! Aku lupa! Gomen nee Ha-na?" ucapku dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat buat.

"Tentu aja kita berteman!" ucapnya dengan wajah yang sedikit terlihat panik.

"Are? Bukannya kamu pernah bilang bahwa kamu cuma manfaatin aku doang buat ngedapetin Kise?" tanyaku dengan sengaja.

"Nggak mungkinlah! Ahahaha" jawabnya sambil tertawa.

"Kalau begitu perlukah aku memanggil saksi?" tanyaku dengan nada menantang.

"Aduh! Kamu ini ngomong apa sih Avaron-chan? Aku nggak ngerti." Katanya sambil tersenyum bingung.

"Njaa, ayo kita ke kelas nya Kise." Kataku dan langsung menarik tangannya menuju kelas Ryota-kun. Hana meronta ronta dan meminta maaf padaku. Biarlah. Aku ingin dia bersujud di hadapanku.

Aku langsung nyelonong masuk kelas orang. Ah, biar. Mungkin habis ini aku bakal dijauhi gara-gara kejadian ini.

"Kise." Panggilku. Ryota-kun pun menoleh dengan tatapan bingung. "Iya?" jawabnya.

"Nee, Kise. Apakah kau ditembak oleh dia beberapa waktu yang lalu?" aku mendorong dia yang sedari tadi hanya bersembunyi dibelakangku.

Ryota-kun melihatnya sebentar. "Hana-chan? Iya dia habis nembak aku beberapa waktu yang lalu-ssu!" jawab Ryota-kun sembari tersenyum.

"Itu nggak benar Avaron! Aku nggak mungkin ngekhianatin temenku sendiri!" bentak Hana. Gerak-gerikmu mencurigakan Hana.

Aku hanya memandangnya. Menunjukkan rasa tidak percaya ku. "Terus ngapain kamu meronta ronta sama meminta maaf padaku? Mencurigakan."

"Bagaimana bisa kau menuduhku?! Jangan-jangan kalian bersekongkol ya untuk menjatuhkanku ya?!" bentak Hana.

" _a-ano! Kise-kun! Kimi no koto suki desu! Tolong jadilah pacarku dan tolong terima bento yang kubuat!"_

Eh? Entah kenapa samar-samar aku mendengar ada yang lagi kokuhaku. Dan...

" _a-ano! Kise-kun! Kimi no koto suki desu! Tolong jadilah pacarku dan tolong terima bento yang kubuat!"_

Sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini.

" _a-ano! Kise-kun! Kimi no koto suki desu! Tolong jadilah pacarku dan tolong terima bento yang kubuat!"_

Ini suara Hana. Dia menyatakan perasaannya. Dia pernah menyatakan perasaannya.

Hana pun memucat. Dia pun segera meninggalkan kelasnya Ryota-kun. Pergi entah kemana. Yang jelas aku yang menang dalam perdebatan ini.

Orang-orang yang dari tadi berkerumun melihat pertengkaran kami pun mulai pergi meninggalkan TKP. Aku pun mencari orang yang memutarkan rekaman itu.

Dan aku menemukannya,

Orang itu.

Aku segera meninggalkan kelas Ryota-kun tanpa mengucap apapun.

Mungkin aku akan berterima kasih pada orang itu.

Kaneko Harumi.

.

.

.

Aku sedang berada di dekat kolam renang. Bersama Harumi.

"Ano, ada apa ya?" tanya nya sopan.

"Aku mau berterima kasih karena telah menolongku tadi." Ucapku.

"Dan apa maksudmu dengan ucapanmu tadi pagi?" tanyaku dengan menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Hm, menurutku itu wajarkan." Dia berkata begitu dengan santainya.

"Kita rivalkan," dia melihatku dengan tatapan yang tidak menyembunyikan apa pun. Tidak ada unsur kebohongan dalam matanya. "Jadi sudah wajar dong, Avaron-chan?"

Ha? HA?!

"Iya kita emang rival! Tapi, masak sesama rival, saling bantu?" tanyaku dengan nada yang agak ketus.

"Lho, menurutku rival adalah orang yang paling bisa membuat kita berkembang. Jadi secara tidak langsung, kita sudah tolong menolong." Jawabnya dengan wajah keheranan.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Jadi, rival itu ngambil peran dihidupku sebagai saingan dan juga sebagai teman. Jadi wajar dong kalo aku ngebantuin rivalku." Katanya sambil mendekat padaku.

"Lagian itu berarti, kamu udah kuanggap sebagai temanku." Katanya sambil memelukku.

Eh? Ngapain dia meluk aku?! Hmm, nyaman juga sih. Dia lebih pendek 10 cm dari ku. Entah kenapa kerongkonganku terasa sakit dan mataku menjadi berkaca-kaca.

Ternyata aku mulai menangis di pelukan Harumi, rivalku.

"Pasti berat bagimu karena ditusuk dari belakang." Kata Harumi sambil mengelus surai ku.

"Menangislah. Ini sudah jam pulang, jadi tidak akan ada siapapun disini. Tidak akan ada yang melihatmu menangis. Keluarkan semua air matamu Avaron, agar besok saat kau bertemu dengannya, kau bisa berjalan melewatinya dengan percaya diri. Tidak ada rasa penyesalan dan bebanmu sudah hilang. Masalahmu sudah selesai Avaron. Kau bisa bernafas lega sekarang." Dia berkata begitu.

Padahal aku berbuat sesuatu yang buruk terhadapnya. Kenapa dia masih mau berhubungan denganku?

Oh iya. Katanya aku ini adalah rivalnya. Dan Harumi beranggapan bahwa rival itu adalah saingan dan juga seorang teman.

Teman ya..

Mungkin aku bisa mencoba untuk berteman dengan Harumi.

Hal itu nggak ada salahnya kan?

.

.

.

Jadi setelah selesai adegan menangis di tepi kolam renang, akhirnya kami bertiga- Ryota-kun, Harumi-chan, dan aku, berangkat bersama ke studio. Untuk pengambilan gambar.

Harumi berada diantara Ryota-kun dan aku. Dia menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Dalam hati aku tersenyum senang.

Tadi, kami secara resmi (?) telah berteman. Saat aku menangis, aku pun menceritakan masa laluku. Kemudian dia bertanya. "Kalau begitu, apakah kau mau menjadi temanku?" tanyanya dengan wajah nya yang teduh.

"Tapi kan kita rival?" aku juga ingin menjadi temanmu Harumi-chan.

"Kan sudah kubilang tadi," dia melihatku dengan matanya yang tertutup setengah. "Rival itu ngambil peran dihidupku sebagai saingan dan juga sebagai teman." Ucapnya seraya menyeka air mataku yang terus mengalir.

"Ayo kita beli coklat Avaron! Siapa tahu itu bisa membuat mood mu lebih baik! Soalnya kata orang, makan coklat bisa membuat mood kita lebih baik." Dia pun menarikku keluar dari area kolam renang. Saat aku melihat pantulan wajahku di jendela, aku tidak melihat mataku yang seharusnya terlihat sembab akibat menangis.

"Nee, Harumi." Aku mengeratkan genggamanku. "Arigatou."

Aku melihat pantulan bayangannya di jendela. Dia tersenyum. Senyum yang tulus menurutku.

.

.

.

Author's point of view:

"Harumi! Hayaku!" Avaron menarik narik lengan Harumi. "Matte! Avaron-chan!" akhirnya harumi pun tertarik oleh Avaron. "Ayo Ryota-kun." ajak Harumi kemudian menggandeng tangan Ryota. Yang digenggam hanya menurut. Masih tidak bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi padanya.

Sebenarnya mereka mau kemana sih? Author yang baik hati ini akan memberitahu kalian.(#dihajar massa).

Sebenernya mereka mau pergi kesebuah toko penjual coklat. Beli coklat buat Avaron. Dia kan moodnya lagi drop. -_-

Di toko coklat~

"Ayo kita gak bisa lama-lama. 1 jam lagi kita ada pemotretan." Kata Avaron. Sedetik kemudian dia sudah menghilang, melihat, dan memborong coklat. Harumi dan Ryota cuma bisa sweatdrop.

"Nee, Harumicchi. Sudah memutuskan siapa yang akan kau berikan coklat-ssu?" tanya Ryota. "Coklat?" tanya Harumi balik. Dia berpikir sambil melihat-lihat coklat. "Oh iya. Bentar lagi valentine kan ya?" kata Harumi yang baru sadar akan event yang sebentar lagi datang.

"Correct-ssu!" Ryota merendahkan tubuhnya sehingga tubuh mereka sama tinggi. "Harumicchi. Aku mau coklat-ssu." Kata Ryota sambil memasang senyum yang paling manis yang dia punya. "Ya udah beli aja sendiri Ryota-kun. Aku belum gajian." Kata Harumi masih asyik memotret jejeran coklat, etalase, bungkus coklat, toko coklatnya, bahkan sampe si penjulnya pun diajak selfie! Wow!

(seperti biasa, author agak gak lancar nulisnya. Dan moga-moga ini bisa mbuat readers sekalian ketawa. Kalo nggak gitu pasti bosenin.)

"Bukan itu Harumicchi." Ryota mendekatkan wajahnya ke Harumi. Dekat sekali. Yang dideketin malah mundur. Aku maunya dari Harumicchi-ssu." Kata Ryota dengan nada yang seduktif. Mata Harumi membulat. Tapi kembali normal selang beberapa detik.

"Kalo aku inget, gak bokek, dan gak sibuk ya Ryota-kun." jawab Harumi tak terlalu peduli. "Eehh, kok gitu sih Harumicchi? Harumicchi hidoi-ssu." Rengek Ryota. Harumi hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Baiklah jika kamu segitunya pingin dapet coklat dariku." Harumi menatap manik Ryota. "Tapi ada syaratnya." Kata Harumi sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

TBC

Nyahoo~ bertemu lagi dengan Author~ ada yang menunggu update an because of you kah?

Kalo ada, author seneng banget! *peluk reader sekalian.

Kalo nggak ada, author patah semangat. Potek. Lelah. Sedih. Kratak kratak.

Oke sekian dulu buat chap 5 ini~

Jangan lupa review sama say hi doang juga boleh kok! Dan follow sama favnya makasih~

Buat yang udah baca, review, say hi, fav & follow, makashi banyak yaa! Arigatou gozaimasu!

Then,

See you in next chapter.

 **HikarinRin23**


	6. Chapter 6

**Because of You**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : romance, friendship, hurt(mungkin)**

 **GJ,TYPO,OOC,dsb. DLDR `kay?!**

Chapter 6.

"Baiklah jika kamu segitunya pingin dapet coklat dariku." Harumi menatap manik Ryota. "Tapi ada syaratnya." Kata Harumi sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

Author's point of view:

Saat pulang dari pemotretan~

Avaron harus les, jadi beda jalur.

"Ya ampun, Harumicchi." Kata Ryota sambil sweatdrop. Yang disebut namanya gak peduli.

"Udah, Ryota. Jangan protes. Kamu kan yang minta ngebuatin kamu coklat. Artinya aku cuma membuat, nggak membeli bahannya. Aku cuma keluar tenaga, bukan biaya." Kata Harumi sambil tersenyum sadis. Ryota pun meratapi nasibnya.

"Oh iya. Harumicchi," panggil Ryota. "Kenapa kamu memakai topi sih? Sampe rambut mu nggak keliatan gitu. Kayak disembunyikan gitu-ssu."

Harumi pun tercengang dan tampak berpikir. "Nanti aja ku kasih tahu Ryota-kun."

"Eehh, tapi terakhir kali aku bertanya, Harumicchi mengalihkan pembicaraan-ssu." Rengek Ryota.

Harumi hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Dulu aku pernah diejek gara-gara rambutku. Jadi aku jarang mau menunjukkan rambutku."

"Eh? Kenapa-ssu? Padahal rambut Harumicchi bagus lho-ssu!" Ryota menatap Harumi dengan tatapan penuh rasa sayang. "Dan Harumicchi cantik banget pas rambutnya digerai-ssu."

Yang dipuji malah ngasih tatapan malas, kemudian kembali pada kegiatannya. Mencari bahan yang diperlukan untuk membuat coklat.

"Kau bercanda kan Ryota? Aku tahu kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Dan aku tahu itu nggak mungkin." Balas Harumi. Ryota kaget mendengar kata-kata Harumi.

"Aku tidak bercanda-ssu. Aku sungguh-sungguh." Kata Ryota dengan mimik wajah serius. "Dan jangan berkata seperti itu lagi. Aku tidak suka Harumicchi berkata begitu. Mengerti?" Harumi hanya mengangguk dengan wajah kaget.

Selesai berbelanja, mereka pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Harumi, menaruh barang belanjaan. Sekalian, Ryota mau minta diajarin buat ulangan besok. Sebenernya syarat agar Harumi mau ngebuatin coklat yaitu Ryota yang beli bahannya, Harumi tinggal buat. Dan syarat kedua, lulus ujian besok. Jadi Ryota mau belajar agar dapat coklat dari Harumi.

"Ryota-kun, makan malam di sini?" tawar Harumi. Dia sudah selesai masak sih sebenernya. "Kau makan di sini Ryota-kun. Aku sudah terlanjur membuat untuk 2 orang."

"Ok-ssu!" Ryota pun memakan sampai habis masakan yang dibuat oleh Harumi. Begitu juga Harumi, dalam waktu singkat makanan mereka pun habis. Dan dimulai lah sesi belajar-mengajar.

Setelah 1 jam berlalu, akhirnya mereka sudah mencapai 2 per 3 jalan.

"Niat banget ya, buat dapetin coklat dari ku." Tanya Harumi dengan wajah heran.

"Hm? Tentu aja-ssu!" jawab Ryota sambil tetap fokus mengerjakan latihan soal untuk bahan ulangan besok.

"Coklat.. ya.." Harumi berpikir, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terlupakan. "Oh iya! Coklat!" Harumi langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya, melihat kalender terdekat. Di kalender itu ada tanggal yang di beri tanda dengan spidol merah.

"Shimatta!" teriak Harumi frustasi.

"Kenapa Harumicchi?" tanya Ryota. Harumi segera mengambil hand phone nya dan menelfon Yuki-chan, temen masa kecilnya.

"Moshi moshi. Yuki-chan? Aku bisa minta tolong? ..iya, kayak biasanya. ..3 hari lagi. ..hehehe, gomen. Arigatou Yuki-chan! Sukidayo!" setelah selesai menelfon Yuki-chan, dia pun segera menyusun plotnya.

"Siapa Harumicchi? Pake bilang suka segala." Tanya Ryota dengan nada cemburu. "Oh itu. Temen masa kecilku. "Yang ditanya hanya menjawab tanpa melihat wajah orang yang bertanya.

"Ooh."

"Ano, Ryota-kun. mungkin untuk satu minggu kedepan aku bakal sibuk. Jadi, mungkin kita bakal jarang bisa sama-sama. Tapi do'a in aja ya! Biar cepet selesai!" kata Harumi sambil mengoreksi hasil pekerjaannya Ryota. "Salah 1 Ryota-kun, tapi sepertinya kamu sudah paham."

"Eehh?! Pekerjaan apa sih?" Ryota pun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Bareng sama si Yuki-chan itu?"

"Yap!" jawab Harumi riang. Ryota pun melihat jam.

"Oh! Udah jam segini! Harumicchi, aku pulang dulu ya-ssu?" pamit Ryota. Harumi hanya mengangguk.

"Njaa, matta nee." Ryota pun melambaikan tangan dengan wajah sedih.

"Jangan sedih! Gak bareng selama beberapa hari aja kok! Aku kan bukan nya pergi untuk selama-lamanya!" teriak Harumi dari lantai 2, sedangkan Ryota sudah berada di jalan depan apartemen Harumi.

"Cepet selesaikan ya-ssu?!" Ryota pun berucap setengah berteriak, tidak mau kalah dari Harumi. Harumi hanya mengangguk seraya memberikan senyum simpul padanya.

Harumi masuk apartemennya, Ryota pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.

'Pokoknya aku bakal tetep ke rumah mu-ssu! Aku tidak akan membiarkan suatu pekerjaan untuk menghalangi ku menghabiskan waktu bersama dirimu-ssu!' tekad Ryota dalam hati dengan efek bling-bling disekitarnya.

.

.

.

Esoknya~

Para gladiator pun sudah bersiap untuk mengahadapi musuh yang sangat sulit.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari pelaksanaan ujian ma-te-ma-ti-ka. Dan juga hari dimana Ryota akan menentukan nasibnya.

Kertas ujian pun dibagikan. Para gladiator sudah bersiap dengan alat tempurnya masing-masing. Ada yang bawa duo-pensil-penghapus, kalkulator, contekan, dsb.

Harumi dan Avaron terlihat mengerjakan dengan santai. Sedangkan Ryota, terlihat bersungguh-sungguh mengerjakannya. Meskipun kadang dia terlihat kesulitan, tapi secara keseluruhan dia mengerjakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh kok. Sungguh-sungguh. Tolong bedakan 'mengerjakan dengan sungguh-sungguh' dengan 'bisa mengerjakannya'.

Akhirnya waktu untuk mengumpulkan lembar ujian. Hanya berselang 15 menit, kertas ulangan pun dibagikan.

"Hmm, rata-rata kelas ini kurang dibanding kelas lain. Belajarlah lebih giat." Perintah sensei. "Dan yang nilainya di bawah 70, tolong datang ke kantor minggu depan di hari yang sama saat istirahat."

Ryota pun melihat nilai ulangannya. Di atas kertas itu terukir angka 80. Di atas rata-rata kelas. Dia pun menoleh ke arah Harumi.

"Harumicchi!" panggil Ryota senang. "Hm?" Harumi sedang sibuk membetulkan 1 nomer yang salah.

Jangan lupa janjimu ya-ssu?" Ryota pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Hmm." Harumi menjawab sambil mengerjakan pr.

"Harumi, kamu dapat berapa? Aku dapat 96." Kata Avaron dengan bangga.

"Oh, aku dapat 98." Jawab Harumi melirik sekilas kearah Avaron dan melanjutkan mengerjakan pr nya lagi.

"Jiii.. Untuk yang selanjutnya aku nggak akan kalah darimu Harumi! Tunggu aja ya!" kata Avaron dengan api yang berkobar sebagai background.

Harumi hanya tersenyum sambil tetap berkutat mengerjakan pr nya.

"Nee, Harumicchi~ Apakah kamu nggak mau melepas penutup kepalamu itu-ssu?" tanya Ryota sambil merajuk.

"Hmm, mungkin sebentar lagi." Jawab Harumi pendek.

"Sebentar itu kapan-ssu?" tanya Ryota agak sebal. Bagaimanapun dia kan ingin melihat Harumi menggerai rambutnya bukan saat pemotretan atau di rumah saja, tapi juga saat di sekolah.

"Jika sudah waktunya." Dengan ucapan Harumi barusan, maka berakhirlah jam pelajaran berlangsung. Dan bersamaan dengan bel itu, Harumi ikut menghilang.

"Eh? Harumicchi?" Ryota menoleh ke kanan kiri untuk mencari Harumi di kelas tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Oh Harumi-shan. Dia barusan sudah keluar dari kelas dengan terburu buru. Ada urusan mungkin." Jelas Avaron.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke studio bersama Avaron.

.

.

.

Di studio~

"Eh?! Hari ini Harumicchi/chan nggak ada sesi hari ini-ssu?!" tanya Ryota dan Avaron bebarengan. Fumiko-oneesan cuma bisa meratapi kupingnya yang error akibat suara dua orang model pro ini.

"Maa nee, begitulah. Dia kan selain sebagai model, juga punya pekerjaan lain." Jawab Fumiko-oneesan.

"Pantas tadi dia langsung pulang." Avaron memilin rambutnya.

"Nee managercchi. Pekerjaan Harumicchi yang satu lagi apa-ssu?" tanya Ryota dengan keponya. 'Lumayanlah buat tambahan info tentang Harumicchi.' Pikirnya.

"Sore wa nee," Fumiko-oneesan menggatungkan kalimatnya.

"Sore wa.." ucap Ryota dan Avaron mengikuti.

"Hi-mit-su." Ucap Fumiko-oneesan sambil mengeja suku katanya.

"Hi-mit-su." Mereka berdua pun mengikuti ucapan Fumiko-oneesan.

"Eeh?! Managercchi!/ Fumiko-oneesan!" keduanya pun mengejar Fumiko-oneesan yang sudah kabur duluan. Akhirnya setelah jogging- lari-lari di dalam studio, Fumiko-oneesan berhasil ditangkap.

"Managercchi?" Ryota meminta penjelasan. Avaron memberikan tatapan mata yang tajam, akibat kepo tingkat dewa.

"Ehehe~ Pokoknya dia orang terkenal, bisa dibilang begitu." Fumiko-oneesan cuma bisa grogi diperlakukan begitu oleh mereka.

"Jadi, Fumiko-oneesan benar-benar tidak mau memberitahu kami ya?" tanya Avaron.

"Rahasia client~" Fumiko-oneesan mengedikkan sebelah matanya, tersenyum seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Haahhhh." Mereka pun menghela nafas bebarengan karena tidak dapat informasi apapun dari Fumiko-oneesan.

"Sesi hari ini sudah selesai ya-ssu?" tanya Ryota setelah adegan-meng kepo i-manager.

"Un," jawab Avaron pendek. "Isshoni kaerou? Mau pulang bareng?"

"Oh! Makasih tawarannya Avaroncchi, tapi aku mau ke tempatnya Harumicchi. Mau ikut-ssu?" tanya Ryota sambil beres-beres.

Avaron pun melihat jam tangannya. "Hmm, boleh."

"Yosh! Ayo Avaroncchi!"

Mereka pun meninggalkan studio dan bergegas menuju apartemennya Harumi.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang bisa dibilang tidak sebentar dan tidak lama itu, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu apartemen Harumi.

Ting Tong~

Ryota menekan bel dan tidak berapa lama kemudian sang empunya rumah sudah membukakan pintu.

Harumi cuma bisa mematung di tempat karena mendapat tamu yang tidak diundang.

"Nyahoo Harumi-chan!" Avaron langsung memeluk erat orang yang sedang berdiri mematung di depan pintu apartemennya. Sedangkan Ryota, dia hanya merasa iri terhadap Avaron karena bisa memeluk Harumi dengan leluasa. 'Kalo aku kan nggak bisa! *srot. Aku belum jadi pacarnya atau suaminya-ssu' kata Ryota dalam hati. Curhat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Harumi setelah sadar dengan apa yang sudah terjadi.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Nyahooo~~ minna-san, ohisashiburi desu nee? Sudah lama ya? Maaf author telat updatenya.. author terkena wb.. mungkin. Dan quota author habis T^T**

 **Sama sekalian author mau tanya, ini ff kebanyakan berlatar tempat di apartemennya Harumi. Apa ada reader sekalian yang punya pemikiran seperti ini? Kalau begitu mungkin di chap selanjutnya, author bakal meminimalisir adegan di apartemen Harumi. Tapi author lihat dulu ya situasi dan kondisinya~~**

 **Oh! Sama sekalian mau tanya.**

 **Di kurobas, readers sekalian suka sama siapa aja? Soalnya author lagi kebanjiran ide. Ada ff tentang Akashi(udah kepikiran ceritanya kayak apa. Tinggal nulis.) terus ada Midorima(ini juga udah kepikiran idenya, tinggal nulis.) sama ff yang terinspirasi dari lagu(ff tentang Akashi mungkin.)**

 **Jadi, jika para readers sekalian mau comment = ngebantuin author mikirin ff selanjutnya.**

 **Oke, sepertinya ini sudah terlalu panjang. Sekian chapter 6 ini~~**

 **Jangan lupa review sama say hi doang juga boleh kok! Dan follow sama favnya makasih~**

 **Buat yang udah baca, review, say hi, fav & follow, makashi banyak yaa! Arigatou gozaimasu!**

 **Then,**

 **See you in next chapter.**

 **HikarinRin23**


	7. Chapter 7

**Because of You**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : romance, friendship, hurt(mungkin)**

 **GJ,TYPO,OOC,dsb. DLDR `kay?!**

Chapter 7.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Harumi setelah sadar dengan apa yang sudah terjadi.

.

.

.

Author`s point of view:

"Eh?! Jadi pekerjaanmu yang selama ini kamu sembunyikan itu, mangaka?" tanya Avaron dengan hebohnya.

"Maa, begitulah." Jawab Harumi dengan tenang. Sedangkan Ryota sedang sibuk melihat plot yang dibuat oleh Harumi.

'"Aku menyukai mu bukan karena rambutmu." Hayato berjalan mendekati Yuka. "Bukan karena matamu,"' ia menyeka air mata pada pelupuk mata gadis itu. "Bukan juga karena bibirmu," Hayato melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang gadis itu. "Its because of you." Hayato kemudian mengecup lembut bibir mungil Yuka.'

Sret

Kertas itu berpindah tangan kepada Harumi. Ryota Cuma bisa senyum-senyum bak orang mesum.

"Jangan senyum-senyum kayak orang mesum gitu." Kata Harumi sambil poker face.

Avaron melihat jam tangannya. "Ah! Minna, aku les dulu ya? Njaa, mata ashita." Harumi pun mengantarkan Avaron keluar dari apartemennya.

Setelah Harumi menutup pintunya, tiba-tiba ia dipeluk dari belakang.

"Nani Ryota-kun?" Tanya Harumi agak memerah.

"Aku pingin honmei choco darimu-ssu."

"Hah?" harumi melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Ryota. "Kenapa?"

Ryota kembali memeluk Harumi. "Yah, itu wajar kan kalo aku mau dapat honmei choco dari cewek yang kusukai."

Harumi tidak menampakkan ekspresi apa-apa. 'Nggak, itu nggak mungkin.' Pikir harumi dalam hati. Tapi, dia tampak terlihat sedih.

"Kamu suka padaku?" tanya Harumi. "Ryota. Itu. Nggak. Mungkin." Harumi menatap Ryota datar.

"Mana mungkin ada orang yang suka sam cewek jelek kayak aku? Are you kidding me?" Harumi berkata seakan meremehkan Ryota.

"Harumi, bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku nggak suka mengatai dirimu jelek." Ryota pun mengambil ciuman dari bibir Harumi. Yang dicium pun terkejut. Dia meronta, tetapi dekapan Ryota meluluhkan usahanya. Akhirnya dia pun berhenti meronta.

Ryota pun melepaskan ciuman panjang mereka. Saling bertatapan, Ryota melihat cewek di di depannya ini wajahnya memerah semerah tomat, dan mengeluarkan sedikit bulir air mata.

"Aku suka Harumi. Aku pingin Harumi jadi kekasih ku-ssu." Ryota mendekapnya lagi.

"Suki dayo, zutto. Sejak 4 tahun lalu, cinta ku terhadapmu selalu tak terbalas." Bisik Ryota di telinga Harumi. Tapi bisikan itu masih bisa terdengar dari luar, meskipun sayup-sayup.

"Ta-tapi, i-itu nggak mungkin!" kata Harumi gugup.

"Benarkah-ssu? Aku rasa saat SMP dulu ada yang menyebar gosip tentangku yang menyukai dirimu." Ryota menatap Harumi dengan seringai licik menghias wajahnya. "Bukankah itu membuatmu berharap?"

"a-a-aku nggak berharap!" jawab Harumi yang mulai terlihat panik. Dan entah kenapa itu terlihat sangat manis di mata Ryota.

"Benarkah itu?" masih dengan seringai liciknya, Ryota membisikkan dengan nada seduktif. "Aku tahu kamu nggak bisa bohong Harumi."

Crap! Nggak ada pilhan lain selain Harumi untuk berkata jujur pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi harumi, katakan perasaanmu terhadapku." Ryota melepaskan dekapannya dan memasang wajah jahilnya.

"Suki.." ucap Harumi sangat pelan.

"Hmm?"

"Suki.." kali ini dia berkata agak keras dari sebelumnya.

"Hmm?"

Harumi sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Suka! Puas?!" Wajah Harumi pun sangat merah. Sedangkan Ryota tersenyum puas.

Ryota pun mencium kedua pipi Harumi, lanjut ke dahi, dagu, hidung, dan yang terakhir bibir.

Dan sejak Harumi menutup pintu tadi, Avaron belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia mendengarkan semuanya. Kokuhaku nya aja mungkin yang bener ya?

'Aku suka Harumi. Aku pingin Harumi jadi kekasih ku-ssu.' Avaron tidak merasa sedih. Dia bingung, seharusnya kan dia merasa sedih dan patah hati, kenapa dia tidak merasakan apa-apa ya? Dia Cuma merasa dia kalah bersaing dengan Harumi seperti biasa. Dan saat Ryota selesai mengucapkan kokuhakunya, seseorang datang.

"Sumimasen, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di depan apartemen sahabatku?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut hitam. Avaron pun segera membekap mulutnya, meyuruhnya diam.

'Suki dayo, zutto. Sejak 4 tahun lalu, cinta ku terhadapmu selalu tak terbalas.' Dua orang itu pun mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

Si laki-laki pun menarik dirinya. "Masih banyak laki-laki lain. Jangan terlihat 'kosong' begitu." Kata laki-laki. Ia pun menaruh kresek putih di sebelah pintu apartemen Harumi. Kemudian ia melenggang pergi.

Mendengar perkataan itu, Avaron segera menarik lengan lelaki tersebut.

"Aku juga harusnya sedih! Tapi entah kenapa aku nggak sedih!" ucap Avaron dengan berbisik kepada pemuda itu. Lelaki itu tampak berfikir sebentar.

"Mungkin kamu hanya kagum padanya." Jawab lelaki itu akhirnya. Avaron tercengang.

'Iya juga ya. Aku nggak pernah merasa doki doki waktu ketemu sama Ryota-kun.' pikir Avaron dalam hati.

Ketika lelaki itu beranjak pergi..

"Chotto kimi!" yang dipanggil pun menoleh. "Namae wa?"

"Ha? Buat apa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Udah jawab aja!" kata Avaron sambil keluar semburat tipis di wajahnya.

"Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu Yukio." Jawabnya sambil beranjak pergi.

"Kasamatsu Yukio kah.. waruku nai." Akhirnya Avaron memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke tempat lesnya.

"Eh? Chotto matte. Kasamatsu, Kasamatsu, Kasamat-" Avaron pun teringat salah satu senpai yang ikut main basket di sekolahnya.

Sambil tersenyum jahil Avaron berkata dalam hati. "Jadi apa hubungan Harumi dengan Kasamatsu-senpai ini. Apakah diantara mereka ada hubungan khusus? Atau ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka ya?" Avaron pun tersenyum semakin lebar. Menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Karena laki-laki dan perempuan tidak akan bertahan lama memiliki hubungan hanya sebagai sahabat."

Dan dengan kalimat terakhir itu, Avaron pun melenggang masuk kedalam tempat lesnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini, baik Harumi, Avaron, maupun Ryota, tidak ada sesi pemotretan. Sehingga Avaron memutuskan untuk pergi membeli beberapa bahan untuk membuat coklat. Dia ingin memberi coklat balas budi untuk Kasamatsu-senpai.

Harumi juga sudah pulang, dia harus ngebut mengerjakan komiknya.

Sedangkan Ryota, sedang dihukum karena kelamaan cuti.

Skip~ Setelah mereka selesai latihan~

"Are? Kasamatsu-senpai kok pulangnya cepet banget hari ini-ssu?" tanya Ryota.

"Oh, suman. Aku ada janji sama sahabatku. Njaa nee." Kasamatsu-senpai pun pergi meninggalkan gym dengan terburu buru, sedangkan Ryota dan yang lainnya melanjutkan latihannya.

Ketika Kasamatsu-senpai berada di dekat gerbang, di sana ia sudah ditunggu oleh seorang gadis cantik berambut pendek, tersenyum pada Kasamatsu-senpai. Tersenyum menggoda padanya.

"Konnichiwa, Kasamatsu-senpai." Avaron menyapa senpainya itu dengan senyum yang.. yah mencurigakan. Yang ditanya malah menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kimi wa.. dare?" Avaron serasa ketiban batu besar. Kena critical hit. Tapi dia berusaha untuk tetap menampilkan senyumnya tadi.

"Ki-kita kemarin ketemu. Di depan apartemennya Harumi-chan."

"Oh! Kamu! " 'aneh, kenapa aku gak merasa gugup ya saat berada didepannya?' pikir Kasamatsu-senpai dalam hati.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, mau kemana?" tanya Avaron lagi. "Ayo pulang bareng."

Belum sempat Kasamatsu-senpai menjawab, dia sudah ditarik oleh Avaron.

"O-oi!" Avaron mengenggam tangan Kasamatsu-senpai.

'Aku tahu aku nggak gugup di depan anak ini,' Kasamatsu-senpai melihat tangannya. 'Tapi kenapa aku berdebar saat bersama anak ini?!'

'Tapi, aku tidak pernah merasakan rasa seperti ini. Meskipun aku bersama dengan orang yang kusukai.' Kata mereka berdua dalam hati.

"Hoi! Namae?" Kasamatsu-senpai ingat bahwa dia belum tahu nama gadis yang sedang menggenggam tangannya. Avaron tersenyum, senyum tulus, yang sangat manis.

Dan seketika debaran jantung sang senpai pun berdegub lebih kencang.

"Avaron desu. Yoroshiku." Mereka berdua pun bejalan berdampingan.

"Hei apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Kasamatsu-senpai. Avaron pun kembali tersenyum. "Senpai akan tahu jika sudah saatnya tahu."

Kasamatsu pun hanya mengangguk. Kemudian dia terdiam.

"Jadi kenapa sekarang aku ikut bersama mu?!" Kasamatsu-senpai baru tersadar, bahwa selama ia berjalan, ia memang tahu ini jalan yang dilewatinya untuk ke rumah Harumi, tapi kenapa cewek ini bisa tahu?

"Senpai mau ke tempatnya Harumi kan?"

"Kok kamu bisa tahu?" Avaron hanya tersenyum.

Mereka pun sudah sampai di depan apartemennya Harumi.

TING TONG

"Ojamashimasu." Ucap mereka berdua berbarengan.

"Un, irrashai-" Harumi memandang Avaron dengan bingung.

"Hai~" sapa Avaron.

Krik krik

"Nande koko ni iru?!"

Avaron Cuma senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Aku ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan~"

Harumi pun mempersilahkan mereka berdua untuk masuk. Begitu mereka sudah masuk, Harumi langsung memberi pekerjaan untuk senpai kita tersayang. Harumi dan Kasamatsu-senpai sangat serius saat mengerjakan komiknya. Hingga mereka melupakan Avaron. Tapi, Avaron tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Karena dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

30 menit kemudian~

TING TONG

2 menit..

TING TONG

4 menit..

"Are? Harumicchi kok nggak ngebukain pintunya ya-ssu?"

Karena Harumi terlalu sibuk dengan komiknya, akhirnya Kasamatsu-senpai yang membukakan pintunya. Sedangkan Avaron, setelah selesai merencanakan rencananya, dia sedang baca komik BL milik Harumi. Nggak nyangka 2 cewek kita ini fujoshi..

Klek. Pintu pun terbuka.

"Eh?" mereka berdua pun melihat satu sama lain dengan raut heran.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Nyahooo~ bertemu lagi dengan author~~**

 **Akhirnya chapter 7 update juga~~**

 **Mungkin tinggal beberapa chapter lagi tamat~~**

 **Mungkin..**

 **Jangan lupa review sama say hi doang juga boleh kok! Dan follow sama favnya makasih~**

 **Buat yang udah baca, review, say hi, fav & follow, makashi banyak yaa! Arigatou gozaimasu!**

 **Then,**

 **See you in next chapter.**

 **HikarinRin23**


	8. Chapter 8

**Because of You**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : romance, friendship, hurt(mungkin)**

 **GJ,TYPO,OOC,dsb. DLDR `kay?!**

Chapter 8.

"Eh?" mereka berdua pun melihat satu sama lain dengan raut heran.

.

.

.

Author`s point of view:

"Kasamatsu-senpai? Senpai ngapain di sini-ssu?" tanya Ryota.

"Lah kamu sendiri Kise? Ngapain kamu di sini?" tanya Kasamatsu-senpai balik.

Harumi yang mulai bersin-bersin karena terpaan angin malam yang berhembus dari pintu, menuju tempat kerjanya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke arah pintu.

"Yuki-chan, siapa sih tamunya? Haccchhii!" tanya Harumi tanpa melihat tamunya. Terakhirannya bersin lagi. -_-

"Ha-Harumicchi, ke-kenapa ada Kasamatsu senpai di sini-ssu?" tanya Ryota agak shock. Shock mengetahui bahwa dialah si 'Yuki-chan' itu. Dia takut nanti.. nanti dia..

"Hm? Ryota-kun? Ngapain kamu di sini?" tanya Harumi dengan matanya yang agak sayu akibat bersin-bersin tadi. Avaron pun datang, nggak suka ditinggal sendirian.

"Mendingan kita masuk aja dulu." Ajak Avaron, padahal Harumi yang punya rumah.

Setelah mereka masuk, mereka berempat duduk di ruang keluarga, sekaligus tempat kerjanya Harumi tadi. Pekerjaannya Harumi di singkirin dulu.

"Nde, ada yang mau mulai duluan?" Avaron membuka percakapan. Semuanya diam. Kasamatsu-senpai memilih diam. Ryota bingung dengan kedatangan Kasamatsu-senpai dan hal-hal lainnya. Harumi tambah nggak ngerti ada apa. Dia Cuma tahu Ryota ke rumahnya seperti biasa. Dan pekerjaannya yang tertunda tentu saja.

"Mulai duluan apa Avaron?" tanya Harumi dengan polosnya masih tidak mengerti.

Avaron mengerlingkan matanya. Menatap teman kesayangannya itu dengan tatapan dasar-gak-peka.

"Baiklah aku mulai duluan kalau begitu." Kata Avaron. Pandangannya mulai serius.

"Aku mau tahu 1 hal. Apa hubungan dan segala hal yang menyangkut Harumi dengan Kasamatsu-senpai?" Avaron melihat Harumi, kemudian berpindah melihat Kasamatsu-senpai. "Atau bisa dibilang Kasamatsu-senpai dengan Harumi."

"Kami hanya teman sejak kecil kok Avaron." Jawab Harumi polos, masih tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Lalu apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara kalian?" tanya Avaron dengan nada menyelidik. Ryota terlihat cemas. Bagaimanapun, dia takut akibat kejadian ini, dia kehilangan Harumi.

"Ada," Kasamatsu-senpai sekarang yang angkat bicara. "Aku pernah mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya."

"Tapi langsung ditolak olehnya." Lanjut Kasamatsu-senpai dengan santainya. Harumi tampak kebingungan.

"Emang kamu pernah confess ke aku ya Yuki-chan?" tanya Harumi masih dengan polosnya. Kasamatsu-senpai hanya menghela nafas, Avaron tetap serius mendengarkan, sedangkan Ryota bertambah cemas.

"Dasar nggak peka. Pas itu aku mainin sebuah lagu buat kamu, tapi kamu malah nggak peka. Jadi ku anggap aku udah ditolak mentah-mentah." Jawab Kasamatsu-senpai sambil menjitak kepalanya Harumi. Yang dijitak Cuma bisa meringis kesakitan.

"Ja-jadi,Kasamatsu-senpai su-suka sama Ha-Harumicchi?" katakutan Ryota pun terbukti. Menurutnya.

Kasamatsu-senpai melihat Harumi sebentar, kemudian kembali melihat Ryota.

"Iya. Aku menyukainya." Jawab Kasamatsu-senpai mantap. Ryota pun segera mendekap Harumi ke dalam pelukannya. Harumi tidak terkejut atas perkataannya Kasamatsu-senpai, tetapi ia terkejut saat Ryota memeluknya begitu Kasamatsu-senpai menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Harumicchi padamu-ssu!" Ryota semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kasamatsu-senpai hanya memandang Ryota dengan tatapan bosan kemudian menghela nafas.

"Itu dulu. Dia juga bilang dengan tsunderenya bahwa dia sedang suka sama orang. Dan itu bukan aku." Lanjut Kasamatsu-senpai. Ryota masih belum melepaskan pelukannya.

Avaron pun tersenyum, meskipun ia masih sedikit penasaran. Apakah Kasamatsu-senpai masih menyukai Harumi apa tidak.

"Harumicchi." bisik Ryota. "Apa kamu masih suka sama orang itu?"

Harumi merasa pipinya panas.

"Ha-harus dijawab ya?" tanya Harumi pelan. Ryota pun mengangguk lemah.

"a-ahahahaha. Haha. Haha." Harumi malah ketawa nggak jelas. Ryota pun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan. Harumi balas menatapnya dengan wajah yang sudah agak merah.

"Harumi." Panggil Ryota dingin.

'Yabai.' Pikir Harumi. Sekarang dia tidak bisa berbohong lagi.

"Un. Aku masih suka." Wajah Harumi merona sempurna. Ryota merasa hatinya hancur. Dia pun melepaskan dekapannya dari Harumi. Menjauh, kemudian menatap lantai dengan tatapan nanar. Harumi bingung.

"Ryota-kun, dousta?" tanya Harumi. Dia pun berjalan mendekati Ryota dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa Harumi menerimaku-ssu? Padahal kau masih mempunyai orang yang kau sukai." Ucap Ryota lirih. Harumi tambah bingung.

"Soalnya.." Harumi tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Soalnya?" Ryota tampak tidak sabar menanti jawaban Harumi.

"Soalnya orang yang ku suka, juga menyukai ku." Harumi mengucapkan itu, pelan sekali suaranya. Kasamatsu-senpai dan Avaron merasa menjadi pengganggu couple ini. Ryota langsung memeluk Harumi dengan sangat erat.

"Ryota-kun. aku. Nggak. Bisa. Nafas." Ucpa Harumi tersendat sendat. Ryota pun melepaskannya dengan wajah senang terpampang di wajahnya.

"Ku kira orang itu orang lain-ssu."

Harumi pun teringat akan komiknya yang belum selesai. Dia segera bangkit.

"Avaron, Ryota-kun, Yuki-chan, habis pekerjaan ini selesai, ayo kita makan keluar." Ajak Harumi yang masih fokus mengerjakan komiknya. Mereka bertiga bertatapan, kemudian tertawa bersama. Betapa nggak peka dan tsunderenya teman mereka ini. Harumi yang melihat mereka Cuma bisa bingung melihat mereka bertiga.

Akhirnya jam menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam. jatah pekerjaan mereka hari itu pun sudah selesai. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk makan keluar. Makan ramen.

Di kedai ramen~

"Harumicchi." panggil Ryota. Harumi masih asyik dengan makanannya, sehingga tidak melihat ke arah orang yang memanggilnya.

"Nani? Slurp." Harumi membalas panggilannya sambil memakan ramennya.

"Ore, ureshi-ssu!" jawab Ryota sambil senyum-senyum. "Soalnya Harumicchi juga suka sama aku-ssu!"

"Bukannya aku bilangnya udah kemaren ya? Kenapa senangnya baru sekarang." Tanya Harumi bingung.

"Dan tidak hanya itu saja-ssu!" Ryota menambahkan. "Aku senang ternyata kecemasanku tadi tidak terjadi."

"Hah? Kecemasan apa?" tanya Harumi tidak mengerti.

"Tentang Kasamatsu-senpai yang suka sama Harumicchi-ssu." Jawab Ryota sambil memonyongkan bibirnya ke arah Kasamatsu-sepai. Kasamatsu-senpai yang dari tadi diam bersama Avaron, menoleh ke arah Ryota karena merasa namanya disebut-sebut.

"Nanda yo? Kise?" tanya Kasamatsu-senpai.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Harumicchi padamu-ssu!" kata Ryota sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

Muncul perempatan di kepala sang kapten.

"Oi Kise! Itu kan udah lalu! Nggak usah dibahas-bahas lagi!" balas Kasamatsu-senpai. Dan akhirnya mereka pun bertengkar. Dan syukurlah mereka sudah selesai makan. Mereka mulai menendang satu sama lain. Atau bisa dibilang Kasamatsu-senpai yang menendang Ryota. Sedangkan Avaron dan Harumi Cuma bisa heran melihat mereka.

"Kalian. Jangan bertengkar di meja makan." Kata Avaron yang dari tadi diam, dengan nada yang memerintah. Mereka pun diam, termasuk Harumi.

Setelah selesai membayar mereka pun pulang. Harumi dengan Ryota dan Kasamatsu dengan Avaron.

"See you tomorrow minna!" pamit Harumi. Avaron dan Kasamatsu-senpai membalas lambaian Harumi. Kemudian mereka berbalik, dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan arah dengan Harumi-Ryota.

"Kasamatsu-senpai? Apa yang senpai lakukan di sini?" tanya Avaron yang sebenarnya sudah tahu maksud dari perbuatan senpainya ini.

"Yah, kau tahu kan bahwa tidak baik bagi seorang gadis untuk berjalan sendirian di malam hari?" jawab Kasamatsu-senpai dengan semburat merah tipis di wajahnya. Avaron hanya tertawa karena ucapannya itu.

"Senpai." Panggil Avaron. "Aku mau memberi senpai coklat. Pokoknya senpai harus menerimanya!"

Kasamatsu-senpai pun berhasil ngeblush. "Hah?"

"Dasar senpai! Tsundere! Sama aja kayak Harumi." Avaron pun tertawa melihat senpai yang mungkin, disukainya itu. Sedangkan Kasamatsu-senpai mengelak dan itu malah membuat tawa Avaron semakin keras.

Dan disaat bersamaan, Harumi mengajak Ryota untuk mampir sebentar ke toko buku. Dia mau beli komik. Dan Ryota lupa tidak membawa kaca mata serta topi. Sehingga, mereka pun dikejar oleh massa yang menggila(?).

"Ryota no aho. Udah tahu kalo kamu nggak bawa topi, masih aja mau ikut aku." Mereka bersembunyi di gang kecil. Ryota nya malah nyengir. "Aku kan nggak tenang ninggalin kamu sendirian malam-malam begini-ssu."

"Hahhhh" Harumi menghela nafas panjang. Kemudain ia melepaskan topinya dan memberikannya pada Ryota.

"Ini pakai. Biar nggak ketahuan sama mereka." Harumi menggerai rambutnya. "Dan itu nggak baik buat rambutku."

"Arigatou-ssu." Ryota mengecup pipi Harumi. Yang dicium Cuma bisa ngeblush. Harumi kemudian mengelap bekas ciuman Ryota dengan kasar.

"Harumicchi hidoi-ssu~" Ucap Ryota sambil nangis bombay.

"Udahlah cepetan, keburu malem nih." Harumi mendorong Ryota keluar dari gang tersebut dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Hmm, bisa dibilang sebuah date?

Pertama mereka ke toko buku. Harumi sibuk memilih novel & komik yang ingin dia beli. Kalo Ryota lagi nemenin Harumi, dia bukan orang yang suka membaca buku katanya. Dan Ryota pun teringat bahwa Harumi lagi krisis kantong tipis. Chansu dayo, Ryota!

"Nee nee Harumicchi." panggil Ryota sambil nunjuk-nunjuk pelan bahu Harumi.

"Hn?"

"Harumicchi lagi krisis kan-ssu?" tanya Ryota sambil memupuk harapan.

"Iya, lalu?" Harumi masih tetap membaca sinopsis.

"Gimana kalau aku yang bayarin-ssu?" tawar Ryota. Harumi Cuma melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ryota-kun, aku sudah punya anggaran sendiri untuk membeli buku dan komik. So, no thank you." Harumi tersenyum bling bling mode on.

Ryota pun Cuma bisa gigit jari.

Selanjutnya mereka ke, apartemen Harumi. Iya pulang. Ternyata ini bukan date seperti yang dipikirin Ryota. Tapi Cuma mampir ke toko buku doang. Udah gitu doang. Cuma ke toko buku.

"Nee Ryota-kun," panggil Harumi. "Ayo beli takoyaki."

"Eh? Harumi udah laper lagi-ssu?" tanya Ryota dengan polosnya. Dan itu membuatnya menerima pukulan sayang dari Harumi.

Well, yang pada akhirnya mereka juga pergi beli takoyaki. Tapi Harumi doang yang beli.

"Ryota-kun mau?" tawar Harumi sambil.. sambil.. mmm akan menyuapi Ryota? Yah bisa dibilang begitu. Ryota pun memakannya. Maksudnya takoyaki nya. Harumi juga nggak peka, jadi dia bertingkah biasa-biasa aja. Kan kalo yang biasanya mungkin dia udah bisa bluchu-bluchu gichu~ eh, gitu.

Akhirnya mereka sambpai di depan apartemen Harumi.

"Njaa, mata ashita nee! Harumicchi!" Ryota melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat ke arah Harumi, Haruminya Cuma melambaikan tangan secara pelan. Dan Ryota pun pergi.

Di antara jalanan kota yang ramai, dia berjalan dengan perasaan bahagia. "Hmm, kapan ya aku dapat coklat dari Harumicchi ya—ssu?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Nyahooo~~ Bertemu lagi dengan Author yang satu ini~~**

 **Gimana chapternya? Membosankan kah? Terlalu cepat alurnya kah? Bahasanya kurang baku kah? Ada yang mau ngasih saran?**

 **Jangan lupa review sama say hi doang juga boleh kok! Dan follow sama favnya makasih~**

 **Buat yang udah baca, review, say hi, fav & follow, makashi banyak yaa! Arigatou gozaimasu!**

 **Then,**

 **See you in next chapter.**

 **HikarinRin23**


	9. Chapter 9

**Because of You**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : romance, friendship, hurt(mungkin), a little bit humor**

 **GJ,TYPO,OOC,dsb. Yang mau baca silahkan~~**

Chapter 9.

Di antara jalanan kota yang ramai, dia berjalan dengan perasaan bahagia. "Hmm, kapan ya aku dapat coklat dari Harumicchi ya—ssu?"

.

.

.

Hari-hari pun telah berlalu. Harumi dengan komiknya, Ryota dengan latihan dan pemotretannya. Tapi, sesibuk apapun Ryota dia tetap menyempatkan untuk ke rumah Harumi. Sedangkan Kasamatsu-senpai dan Avaron juga selalu datang. Berdua. Sejak saat itu.

Yak dan H-3 Valentine, kerjaan Harumi pun akhirnya kelar. Dan hari ini dia ada pemotretan sekitar jam 6 sore. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke gym. Ngapain? Nyari bahan untuk komik nya yang selanjutnya.

"Sumimasen." Kau mengintip dari balik pintu gym dengan wajah pokermu.

"Hey, manis siapa namamu? Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Moriyama dengan ramah.

"Etto," Harumi bingung mau ngomong apa.

"Uwoh! Ada (g)adis (c)antik dis(i)ni!" Hayakawa juga ikutan berkumpul di depan pintu gym.

"A-ano, sumimasen," Harumi semakin bingung. Dan seseorang yang menyadari tentang keributan di pintu gym pun, mendatangi kerumunan yang tidak terlalu ramai itu.

"Harumi? Nande koko ni?" Kasamatsu-senpai bertanya pada Harumi. Dia melihat wajah Harumi yang kebingungan.

"Ah! Yuki-chan!" Harumi segera berlari ke belakang punggung Kasamatsu-senpai, mencari perlindungan di belakangnya. Kasamatsu-senpai Cuma bisa menaikkan alisnya, bingung dengan kelakuan Harumi.

'Yuki-chan?! Cewek itu siapanya kapten?!' sedangkan Moriyama dan Hayakawa Cuma bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Are? Harumicchi ngapain di sini-ssu?" tanya Ryota yang habis keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Ah. Ryota-kun." Harumi pun keluar dari tempat persembunyian nya. Dan menghadap mereka semua.

"Ano! Sumimasen! Aku mau memotret kalian saat latihan serta mewawancarai kalian!" pinta Harumi sambil membungkuk.

"Eh? Harumicchi kan bisa minta aku aja-ssu?" tanya Ryota dengan manjanya. Harumi Cuma bisa menghela nafas.

"Lebih banyak informasi lebih baik Ryota-kun." jawab Harumi enteng. Sedangkan Moriyama dan Hayakawa sudah mengiyakan permintaan Harumi.

"Eh tapi tunggu dulu Harumi-chan, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu di sebuah majalah." Moriyama mngingat-ngingat. Sedangkan Hayakawa sudah tidak sabar untuk segera di wawancarai.

"Mungkin kau salah lihat Yoshitaka-senpai." Jawab Harumi cepat sambil tersenyum iblis.

"Ah souda!" Ryota menghampiri Harumi yang sedang mewawancarai Moriyama dan Hayakawa. "Harumicchi, 2 minggu lagi, kami ada latih tanding dengan Seirin-ssu! Harumicchi datang ya!" Ryota pun mengecup pipi Harumi.

"Ryota-kun! Jangan melakukan nya di depan umum! Hazukashi desu!" Harumi langsung mengambil langkah menjauh dari Ryota. Ryota nya malah nyengir-nyengir.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberikan _nya_ waktu selesai latih tandingmu dengan Seirin." Senyum jahil Harumi mengembang. Ryota yang tidak tahu apa maksud Harumi hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Harumi pun sudah menyelesaikan wawancaranya dan mereka kembali berlatih.

"Ryota-kun! Yuki-chan! Minna, otsukaresama!" Harumi pun melenggang pergi dari gym, menuju gerbang sekolah. Dan, tidak berjalan menuju jalan ke arah rumahnya maupun studio pemotretannya. Dia pergi untuk membeli coklat sebagai bahan eksperimen. Yah, dia kan belum pernah buat honmei choco. Harus latihan dulu lah.

Setelah selesai membeli bahan-bahan yang diperlukan, ia menuju studio tempat pemotretannya. Karena masih ada waktu sebentar, ia memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar di toko buku. Setelah membeli novel, ia akhirnya pergi ke studio. Dan di tengah jalan ia bertemu dengan Avaron.

"Avaron!" yang dipanggil pun menoleh. "Harumi-chan." Avaron pun menghentikan langkahnya, menunggu sahabatnya menjajari dia. "Ayo sama-sama ke studio!" Harumi menggamit lengan Avaron yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Nee, Harumi," Avaron melihat kantong plastik yang dibawa oleh Harumi. "Kamu mau membuat honmei choco?" wajah Harumi langsung memerah. "Maa ne." Senyum jahil tercetak di wajah Avaron. "Buat Kise ya?" Harumi hanya menganguk. "Cie, yang lagi seneng-seneng nya." Bibir Harumi mengerucut. "Mou Avaron!" Avaron nya senyum-senyum, puas menjahili sohibnya ini.

"Njaa, Harumi-chan. Gimana kalau kita bertukar coklat?" tawar Avaron. "Bertukar coklat? Semacam coklat persahabatan gitu?" mata Harumi berbinar-binar. Tanda bahwa dia tertarik dengan ide Avaron. Avaron mengangguk sambil menahan senyumnya. Mata Harumi tambah berbinar. "Ayo! Ayo!"

Dan mereka berbincang-bincang hingga tidak terasa sudah sampai studio.

Ryota sudah datang sebelum Harumi dan Avaron datang. Dia sudah mengenakan jas hitam yang dasinya agak dilonggarkan.

"Kok aku selalu dapet baju yang terkesan anak anak sih?" omel Harumi. Dia menggunakan dress hitam 5 cm di atas paha, dengan bagian bawah dress yang menggembung. Pita mungil berwarna nude pink dengan gliter, menghiasi perpotongan pinggang yang berada di bawah dadanya. Cardigan lengan panjang berwarna baby pink yang sengaja di buat longgar, menghiasi lengannya. Untuk sepatunya, dia menggunakan high heels dengan tinggi heels 3 cm dipadukan dengan deker longgar belang-belang berwarna nude pink-black. Bener-bener kayak anak kecil.

"Karna kamu emang pendek kan? Kayak anak kecil." Avaron juga sudah berganti pakaian. Little black dress ia kenakan. High heels scarlet menghiasi kaki panjangnya. Rambutnya ia gelung, meninggalkan beberapa helai rambut yang jatuh dengan bebas di sebelah leher jenjangnya.

Harumi hanya mendengus kesal.

"Harumicchi manis kok-ssu!" Ryota memeluk Harumi dengan –sangat erat. "Ngomong-ngomong, pemotretan hari ini temanya tentang baju buat ke club malam ya?" tanya Harumi setelah menarik hidung Ryota. "Yup. Jadi ceritanya Ryota pergi ke club malam, terus ketemu sama aku dan Harumi. Kita tertarik sama dia terus rebutan gitu ceritanya." Jelas Avaron.

"Hooo.. naruhodo.." mereka berdua bersungut-sungut mendengar penjelasan Avaron.

"Sudah siap semua?" Fumiko-oneesan langsung menarik mereka bertiga, entah bagaimana caranya. "Yosh ayo kita mulai!"

Ryota's point of view:

Dan pengambilan gambar pun dimulai.

Bisa dibilang aku beruntung? Karena Harumi dan aku berpose dengan pose yang tidak bisa dilakukan setiap hari kata Harumicchi.

"Boleh." Harumicchi tiba-tiba menyahut. Aku tercengang sekaligus senang. "Setiap hari seperti ini-ssu?!" mukanya tiba-tiba memerah. "Bu-bukan itu maksudku!" dan pukulan bertubi-tubi diterima olehku.

Sudah kubilangkan, kalau posisi kami tidak bisa kami lakukan setiap hari. Hmm.. Aku duduk di kursi beludru merah dengan memasang seringai di wajahku. Harumi duduk di bawah, dengan menaruh tangan dan kepalanya di atas pahaku. Hehehe~~

Pose selanjutnya tidak jauh berbeda. Tetapi, ada Shimizucchi dibelakangku. Ia duduk di punggung kursi sambil memegang bahuku. Dan pose kami yang terakhir, hanya aku dan Shimizucchi dengan posisi seperti itu.

"Otsukare!" dan pengambilan hari ini pun sele-

"Pak produser butuh satu gambar lagi!" tiba-tiba managercchi datang. Kami pun kembali bersiap-siap untuk pengambilan satu gambar lagi. Dan dipilihlah aku dengan Harumi.

Aku menjebak dia dengan satu tangan diantara tubuhku dan tembok. Aku berekspresi sadis dan terkesan seksi. Sedangkan Harumicchi memasang mata yang kosong, seakan dia sudah tersihir oleh pesonaku. Jujur aku sangat menyukai posisi kami saat ini.

Begitulah, setelah pengambilan gambar itu selesai kami ganti baju dan pulang. Harumicchi mau mampir dulu ke suatu tempat, jadi dia menyuruhku untuk pulang duluan. Hmm, Harumicchi mau kemana ya-ssu? Aku pun melihat ke langit. Sudah gelap rupanya. Yosh! Kalau begitu aku akan mengikuti Harumicchi!

Harumi's/ reader's point of view:

Hari ini pose untuk pemotretannya membuatku harus menahan rona diwajahku. (author: jadi kamu sudah mengakui kalo kamu tundere? Harumi/readers: ngeblush sama tsundere tidak ada hubungannya dalam hal ini -_-")

Dan tidak kusangka, Ryota-kun bisa membuat ekspresi seperti itu. Tatapannya di pose terakhir kami membuatku merinding.

Hari ini aku tidak pulang bersamanya. Aku mau membeli bahan untuk membuat coklat. Lagi. Yah, karena orang yang akan ku beri cokelat bertambah. Jadi kuputuskan untuk membuat chocolate truffle dan segera pergi ke toko yang menjual bahan dan perlatan untuk membuat kue. Ternyata harganya lumayan juga. Gak papa lah, habis gajian. Hehehe.

Dan setelah selesai membeli bahan-bahan yang diperlukan, aku memutuskan untuk membeli makanan di supermarket saja. Hari ini rasanya aku malas sekali untuk memasak. Dan akhirnya, setelah kegiatan belanja-belanja selesai, aku pun melangkahkan kakiku ke arah apartemenku tercinta.

Pats

Aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku. Aku pun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mengecek apakah ada orang yang mengikutiku atau mungkin.. ah sudahlah Harumi. Jangan dipikirkan. Pasti itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Aku pun melanjutkan perjalanan dan kembali ku rasakan ada yang mengawasiku.

Aku mempercepat jalanku, bingung harus berbuat apa. Kalau aku ke rumah, aku takut dia bakal tahu rumahku. Apa yang harus kulaku-

Grap

Ada yang menggenggam tanganku. Aku segera berbalik sambil memukulkan tasku. Dia melepas tanganku dan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang akibat dari pukulanku. Karena cahayanya yang remang-remang dan karena dia memakai topi, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Tenang, tenang Kaneko. Ini aku, Hideo." Orang itu melepas topinya. Oh, ternyata itu benar Hideo-kun.

"Gomen Hideo-kun. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memukulmu." Aku pun berjalan mendekatinya. Dia tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok Kaneko. Lalu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" tanya Hideo-kun. Aku agak kaget mendengar pertanyaannya. Aduh, harus ku jawab apa? "Oh, aku habis pulang dari les dan mampir sebentar untuk membeli bahan membuat coklat dan makan malam." aku tidak boleh panik. Dan aku bersyukur dapat menjawab pertanyaannya dengan lancar.

"Oh, begitu ya?" dia menyeringai dan itu membuatku bergidik ngeri. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak suka orang yang berbohong lho Kaneko-chan." Dia menghilangkan seringainya dan menggantinya dengan senyum nya yang manis menurut perempuan di kelasku. Akan ku jelaskan tentang Hideo-kun. Nama lengkapnya Sato Hideo. Di sekolah dipanggil dengan nama kecilnya, Hideo. Orang yang famous di sekolah. Banyak orang yang menyukainya karena dia ramah, pintar, dan juga tampan.

"Kau sendiri Hideo-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini di sini?" aku balas bertanya pada Hideo-kun. "Oh, aku habis jalan-jalan." Dia menjawab sambil tetap tersenyum. Senyum yang mencurigakan menurutku.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang Kaneko?" hm, tidak masalah sih. Lagipula ini sudah malam. "Baiklah Hideo-kun. Terima ka-" ketika aku hendak mendekat ke Hideo-kun, tubuhku tertarik ke belakang. Ada yang memelukku. "Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini dengan Sato, Harumicchi?"

Hanya ada 1 orang yang ku kenal, yang memanggilku dengan 'Harumicchi'.

Ryota.

"Ryota-kun, lepaskan. Malu dilihat Hideo-kun." Ryota-kun memelukku dengan tubuhnya yang lebih besar dari ku itu. Bisa kurasakan kehangatan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Dan wajahku pun ikut memerah.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Harumicchi." entah kenapa, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Sesuatu yang ganjil itu terdengar seperti.. cemburu?

Dia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku. Benar dugaanku. Ketika kulihat matanya, terdapat sebersit api cemburu di matanya. Dan entah kenapa, ada sedikit perasaan senang yang menghinggapi hatiku.

"Hem, ada Ryota. Kulihat kau seperti cemburu saat melihat aku dengan Kaneko." Hideo-kun tampak berpikir. "Apa jangan-jangan kalian pacaran?! Wah tidak ku sangka! Ck ck ck. Aku kalah cepat." Mendengar perkataan Hideo-kun, Ryota-kun menutupi ku dengan tubuhnya, sehingga aku tidak dapat melihat Hideo-kun. "Iya kami pacaran." Suara Ryota-kun menjadi dingin.

"Kalau begitu mari kita pulang sama-sa-" ucapan Hideo-kun dipotong oleh Ryota-kun. "Biar ku antarkan dia sendiri." Tanganku langsung ditarik oleh Ryota-kun. "Njaa nee Hideo-kun!" aku pun berpamitan dengan terburu-buru.

Setelah sudah melewati beberapa tikungan, aku membuka percakapan diantar kami.

"Ryota-kun?" dia tidak menjawab panggilanku. "Doustano?" Ryota-kun tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Harumicchi, kau tahu." Dia tidak menatapku. "Aku cemburu lho." Aku meneguk ludah. Ryota-kun marah.

"Go-gomen Ryota-kun." dia tetap diam. Dan akhirnya kami sampai di depan apartemenku. "Ryota-kun, arigatou udah dianterin pulang. Gomen, aku tidak bermaksud membuat mu cemburu." Aku menunduk, tidak berani menatap matanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau kau menuruti apa kataku, sampai aku benar-benar memaafkanmu." Dia mengangkat dagu ku sehingga aku dapat melihat wajahnya. Senyum jahil terpampang di wajahnya yang tampan itu. Mendengar hal itu, reflek aku membulatkan mataku. "Hah?"

"Harumicchi mau dimaafin nggak?" aku mengangguk kan kepalaku. "Nah kalau begitu cium aku dong." Kurasakan pipiku memanas. "Sampai kapan aku menurutimu?" tanyaku lirih. Dia tersenyum. "Sampai aku bilang aku memaafkanmu."

Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku mendekatkan bibirku. Mengeliminasi jarak diantara kami. Dan bibirku pun menyentuh..

Pipinya.

Aku segera menarik bibirku. Panas menjalar keseluruh wajahku.

"Hm? Padahal aku maunya di bibir-ssu." Jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya menyentuh bekas ciuman ku tadi, kemudian menempelkan jarinya di bibirnya.

"Godd night my queen." Dan dia pun melenggang pergi, meninggalkanku yang masih bingung dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Nyahoo~~ ketemu lagi sama Hikarin~~**

 **Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya.. Author masih bingung, gimana dapet caranya agar dapet feelnya. Jadilah chapter 9 seperti ini.. maafkan Author yang satu ini... T^T**

 **Buat yang udah baca, review, say hi, fav & follow, makashi banyak yaa! Arigatou gozaimasu!**

 **Then,**

 **See you in next chapter.**

 **HikarinRin23**


	10. Chapter 10

**Because of You**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Kise Ryota X reader as Kaneko Harumi**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : romance, friendship, hurt(mungkin), a little bit humor**

 **GJ,TYPO,OOC,dsb. Yang mau baca silahkan~~**

Chapter 10.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau kau menuruti apa kataku, sampai aku benar-benar memaafkanmu." Dia mengangkat dagu ku sehingga aku dapat melihat wajahnya. Senyum jahil terpampang di wajahnya yang tampan itu. Mendengar hal itu, reflek aku membulatkan mataku. "Hah?"

...

.

.

.

Harumi`s point of view:

Jadi hari ini aku berakhir di gym setelah pulang sekolah. Buat apa aku kesini padahal masih ada pekerjaan di rumah? Buat ngeliatin si Ryota latihan sodara-sodara! Kalau nggak gara-gara perjanjian kemaren malam, aku pasti udah ngerjain komikku... T^T Hiks hiks

Flashback on~

 _Hari ini aku berangkat bareng Ryota-kun. dia mengirimiku email tadi pagi-pagi sekali, mengajak berangkat bersama. Dan disinilah aku, di jalan menuju sekolah bersama Ryota-kun. Tapi ku rasakan ada yang aneh dengan Ryota-kun. Dia dari tadi tidak banyak bicara. Dia hanya akan berbicara jika aku bertanya padanya. Ini benar-benar aneh. Ryota-kun akan memulai pembiacaraan, bercanda, kemudian menggodaku. Ada apa ini?_

" _Ryota-kun," aku memanggilnya. "Kau masih marah dengan yang kemarin?" aku bertanya dengan hati-hati. Dia hanya menatapku sekilas. Aku pun terdiam. Hening yang kurasakan selama perjalanan kami ke sekolah._

 _Ryota-kun kenapa ya? Apa dia masih marah ya? Padahal kemarin dia sudah mulai menggodaku.. gimana ini? Gimana ini? Pusing.._

 _Dan tidak terasa kami sudah di depan gerbang sekolah._

 _Aku pun berhenti dan menarik lengan bajunya. "Ryota-kun.." panggil ku lirih. "Maaf." Aku menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah ku yang memerah. Dan jujur rasanya aku ingin menangis. Bukan berarti cengeng. Aku bingung. Sangat._

 _Tangan Ryota-kun mengusap pipi ku pelan. Aku mengangkat wajahku, menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung karena sikapnya. Dia tersenyum dengan hangatnya. Kemudian dia mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan ku._

" _Aku bertingkah tidak biasanya, karena aku masih cemburu dan marah Harumicchi." dia mengusap pipiku pelan._

" _Cemburu gara-gara yang kemaren malam?" aku menatap matanya. "Maaf.." ku lihat dia menggeleng. Mataku membulat. Jujur aku sangat bingung bagaimana cara agar dia mau memaafkan ku._

" _Lalu Ryota-kun, apa yang kau mau? Aku akan melakukannya asalkan aku bisa dimaafkan." air mata ku rasanya sudah hampir keluar. Dan kulihat mata Ryota-kun membulat. Sepertinya kaget dengan ucapan ku barusan. Tapi ekspresi itu tidak bertahan lama._

" _Let me see," dia tampak berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau Harumicchi datang setiap hari saat aku latihan, menyerukan namaku, menyuapiku saat break, memberi kan ku handuk dan minum saat break latihan, dan sebagainya."_

 _Aku hanya mengerjapkan mataku. "Nggak bisa 3 itu aja? Nggak ditambahi 'dan sebagainya'?" Ryota-kun tersenyum sambil menggeleng. "Apakah dengan begini aku bisa dimaafkan?" dia tiba-tiba memelukku. "Tentu saja." Dia berbisik di telingaku. Dalam hatiku aku sangat senang. Aku tidak mau kehilangan dia._

 _Setelah ia menjawab pertanyaanku, seketika itu juga ia mengecup bibirku._

End flashback~

"Harumicchi~" dia memanggilku. Aku pun memberikannya handuk dan drink sport. "Tolong dilap dong~" aku pun mengelap wajahnya yang penuh keringat. Dengan wajah yang sangat memerah.

* * *

Ryota`s point of view:

Jujur, aku masih kesal dengan perbuatan Sato. Dia seperti ingin merebut Harumicchi dari ku! Bukannya aku yang aneh atau gimana, tapi feeling aja. Kudengar ceweknya lebih dari 3. Dan kelakuannya itu, kayak orang-orang modus aja! Padahal dia udah punya cewek sendiri, masih aja ngedeketin punya orang.

Tapi sepertinya, aku bisa mengambil keuntungan dari perbuatan si Sato itu.

Apalagi aku udah pura-pura ngambek ke Harumicchi. Dan dia sampai mau mencium ku, meskipun Cuma di pipi sih. Tapi itu menandakan dia sayang banget sama aku kan? Dan dia kayak panik banget pas aku marah. Jadi nggak sabar buat ngelihat apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

Good night my queen.

.

Esoknya~

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Biasanya aku masih tertidur jam segini. Hmm, bagaimana kalau aku berangkat bareng Harumicchi pagi ini ya? Yosh! Akan ku kirimi dia email. Untuk sekarang, aku akan memikirkan rencana apa yang akan kuminta dari Harumicchi. Tapi nggak bisa yang aneh-aneh kayak ngelakuin french kiss. Bisa-bisa Harumicchi nganggap aku cowok mesum! Meskipun itu udah naluri nya laki-laki sih.. Tapi kan tetep aja!

Kalau gitu, aku akan minta Harumicchi untuk datang ke latihanku, memberikanku handuk dan minuman, menyemangati ku saat latihan. Dan akan kutambahkan 'dan sebagainya'. Ok deh! Dan kulihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.15. Harus segera bersiap ke sekolah nih. Aku pun mengiriminya email.

Aku segera mandi. 15 menit kemudian aku pun selesai. Aku mengecek hp ku dan membaca balasan emailku dari Harumicchi. Senyum ku pun mengembang. Selesai menggunakan pakaianku, aku pun turun untuk sarapan dan pergi secepat mungkin.

"Ittekimasu okaa-chan!" aku mengecup kedua pipi kaa-chan ku, kemudian bergegas pergi. Menuju apartemen pacar ku tersayang. Dan kulihat Harumicchi sudah menungguku di jalan depan apartemennya.

Hmm, bagaimana kalau aku sedikit mengerjainya?

Oh! Dia menyadari keberadaanku.

"Ohayou." Aku hanya menyapanya singkat. Ku lihat melalui ujung mataku, dia tampak tegang. Apa gara-gara sapaanku yang kurang panjang ya? Hehe, kalau gitu tahap pertama ngerjain Harumicchi berhasil.

Kami pun berjalan dalam hening. Aku tidak berbicara dengan semangat seperti biasanya. Tidak bercanda seperti biasanya. Ataupun tidak menggoda Harumicchi.

Kadang Harumicchi berusaha untuk membuka percakapan dengan bertanya padaku. Tapi percakapan itu berhenti karena aku yang menjawab dengan singkat dan Harumicchi yang mengira moodku lagi nggak enak untuk diajak ngobrol.

Dan kami pun sampai di depan gerbang sekolah.

Aku merasakan lengan bajuku ditarik. Aku pun menoleh, menatap Harumicchi.

"Ryota-kun, maaf." Dia meminta maaf sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Jangan konyol, aku sudah memaafkanmu Harumicchi. Aku hanya cemburu kok Harumicchi, dan itu bukan salahmu.

Arere? Wajahmu memerah Harumicchi. Malu ya bertingkah seperti ini? Hehehe

Aku pun mengusap pipinya pelan. Bisa kurasakan lembutnya kulit Harumicchi. Pipinya yang agak chubby menambah kesan manis anak kecil. Dia pun mengangkat kepalanya, menatapku dengan tatapan bingung menurutku. Senyum secerah mentariku, kuberikan kepada gadis ku itu. Mensejajarkan tinggi ku dengan Harumicchi yang lebih pendek 30 cm dariku. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Pingin kupeluk saja rasanya.

"Aku bertingkah tidak biasanya, karena aku masih cemburu dan marah Harumicchi." aku melanjutkan kegiatanku. Mengusap pelan pipinya.

"Cemburu gara-gara yang kemaren malam?" Harumicchi menatapku dengan kalut. "Maaf.."

Sudah kubilang kau tidak salah Harumicchi. Lagi pula bagaimana aku bisa marah dengan jangka waktu yang lama dengan Harumicchi. Pingin ku bungkam mulutmu dengan kecupan pan- ekhm, kecupan lembut jika kau meminta maaf lagi Harumicchi.

"Lalu Ryota-kun, apa yang kau mau? Aku akan melakukannya asal bisa dimaafkan." Kulihat mata Harumicchi seperti hendak menangis. Eh? Kenapa Harumicchi mau nangis? Dan yang lebih membuatku terkejut adalah perkataan Harumicchi barusan.

Kata-katamu barusan bisa membuat seorang lelaki berpikir yang enggak enggak lho Harumicchi.

"Let me see," sengaja kuberi jeda pada kalimatku. "Bagaimana kalau Harumicchi datang setiap hari saat aku latihan, menyerukan namaku, menyuapiku saat break, memberi kan ku handuk dan minum saat break latihan, dan sebagainya."

Harumicchi mengerjapkan mengerjapkan mata. "Nggak bisa 3 itu aja? Nggak ditambahi 'dan sebagainya'?" Aku hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng. Yah, kumaklumi sih. Harumicchi kan malu kalau disuruh begini. "Apakah dengan begini aku bisa dimaafkan?" aku pun memeluknya. "Tentu saja." Bisakan kau berhenti menyebut kata maaf itu Harumicchi?

Ternyata kamu memang pingin banget buat dicium ya?

Bibir itu itu ku kecup sekilas. Manis. Harumicchi masih bingung dengan apa yang kulakukan padanya. Jangan salahkan aku kenapa aku mencium Harumicchi. Aku melakukannya agar kau tidak meminta maaf lagi karena itu memang bukan kamu yang salah. Sekali saja cukup kok dear.

* * *

Author's point of view:

Ryota mengecup sekilas bibir ranum Harumi di depan gerbang sekolah. Disaksikan oleh banyak orang.

"Jangan lupa ke gym ya Harumicchi!" Ryota pun meninggalkan Harumi yang masih setengah sadar akibat kecupan sekilas dari Ryota.

Harumi pun pergi ke kelas dengan pipi yang merona. Dan dia tidak tahu bahwa kejadian tadi pagi di gerbang, telah memunculkan desas desus yang kebanyakan negatif.

"Ohayou, Kaneko." Sapa Hideo saat Harumi akan masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Harumi pun menoleh ke sumber suara. "Oh, ohayou Hideo-kun."

"Bagaimana tadi ciumannya? Apakah Ryo-Kise seorang good kisser?" Hideo bertanya dengan nada menggoda. Harumi yang ditanya pun spontan mukanya memerah.

"Aha haha ha. A-aku tidak tahu bagaimana seorang good kisser itu, jadi.." Harumi menundukkan kepalanya, malu. "Dan tadi itu memalukan banget. Aku takut dipanggil guru BP gara-gara kejadian tadi pagi."

"Hee, Harumicchi mau tahu gimana seorang good kisser itu? Bagaimana ia memperlakukanmu ketika berciuman, dan apa yang dia lakukan ketika berciuman. Apa kau tidak ingin tahu?" Ryota tiba-tiba sudah berada di antara Harumi dan Hideo.

"Ah! Ryota-kun! kau membuatku kaget!" Harumi mundur selangkah akibat kedatangan Ryota yang tiba-tiba.

"Tak apa kok Sato. Aku bisa mengajarkan Harumicchi sendiri bagaimana seorang good kisser itu bertindak." Ryota pun menarik tangan Harumi sehingga bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Ryota mengulum bibir Harumicchi dengan agak sedikit kasar. Dan ciuman Ryota kali ini tidak berdasarkan cinta atau sesuatu semacam itu. Melainkan ciuman yang menandakan kepemilikan, kekuasaan. Menunjukkan milik siapa gadis itu.

Ryota meminta akses untuk merasakan mulut Harumi. Tetapi oleh Harumi tidak dikasih izin untuk menjelajah lidahnya.

Ryota pun mendekap Harumi, mengelus pelan pinggang Harumi yang membuat Harumi ingin protes karena geli. Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Ryota. Lidahnya mulai menginvasi mulut Harumi.

Kemudian, bibir mereka yang saling bertautan pun terlepas. Menyisahkan saliva mereka berdua dan kebingungan di wajah Harumi.

' _Ryota-kun kalau mencium ku tidak begini. Ciuman ini .. tidak ada perasaannya.'_

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Ryota, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" Harumi segera masuk kelas, tidak mempedulikan Ryota dan Hideo.

Dan sisa hari itu, Harumi tidak memandang ke arah Ryota dan Hideo serta tidak menghiraukan mereka berdua.

.

Pulang sekolah..

.

Harumi hendak pulang, oh nggak. Dia harus ke gym. Dan begitu ia hendak memakai sepatunya, ia merasakan sesuatu menusuk telapak kakinya.

Darah.

Ternyata ada yang memasukkan paku ke dalam sepatunya.

' _Oh, sudah dimulai ya?'_

Harumi pun duduk lalu melepas kaus kakinya, mengobati luka tersebut. Setelah memakai bandage, ia pun menggunakan kembali sepatunya- yang sudah dikeluarkan pakunya.

"Aduh kaki sakit banget deh kayaknya ya? Ahahahaha!"

Tawa itu menggelegar di lobi tempat loker sepatu, dan wajah orang yang tertawa itu pun tampak.

Ojima Hana.

Mantan 'teman'nya Avaron.

Penusuk dari belakang.

Bitc*.

 _Yah, lebih baik aku segera membereskan paku-paku ini dan pergi ke gym._

 _Dan, ukh.. rasanya kaki ku sakit. Biarlah, nanti juga sembuh sendiri._

Dan dengan begitu, Harumi pun pergi ke gym untuk menepati janjinya.

.

Di gym.

.

Begitu Harumi membuka pintu, tiba-tiba ada yang menyerangnya.

Maksud Author, memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Harumicchi! Gomen-ssu! Tadi pagi aku terbawa emosi!"

"Ryota, lepas. Aku. Nggak. Bisa. Nafas."

Ryota pun melepaskan Harumi. Harumi pun mengatur nafasnya. Selesai mengatur nafasnya, ia memandang Ryota dengan poker, kemudian menghelas nafas. Dan setelah dia menghela nafas, ekspresinya berubah menjadi ekspresi tsundere Harumi yang biasanya.

"Ryota, kamu sudah SMA, jangan mudah terbawa emosi seperti itu. Dan ya, aku memaafkanmu. Tapi! Aku nggak mau kamu menciumku dengan tidak memakai perasaan seperti tadi! Ngerti?"

Ryota menerbitkan senyum secerah mentarinya.

"Hai`ssu!"

.

Di lain tempat..

.

"Sialan si Harumi itu. Cewek culun, pendek kayak dia bisa jadi pacarnya Ryota-kun! Jangan khawatir Harumi, aku bakal ngejauhin kamu darinya dan menjadikan Ryota-kun milikku! Milikku seorang!"

Krak.

Pendengaran gadis itu menangkap adanya seorang penguping.

"Siapa di sana?!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita berkerjasama?"

Dan sepertinya akan ada badai di kehidupan Ryota dan Harumi.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Nyaharoo~~ ketemu lagi sama author~~**

 **Yah, akhirnya! Ada juga konflik nya! Berarti tinggal beberapa chapter~~**

 **Nggak sabar nunggu tamat~~**

 **By the way,**

 **Makasih bagi para readers sekalian yang udah mau baca fanfcit ini~~ udah mau ngefav, ngefol, ngecomment makasih!**

 **Dan author akan berusaha secepat mungkin untuk menyelesaikan ff ini~~**

 **Sekian~~**

 **See you, in next chapter,**

 **HikarinRin23**

 **Nb: ngomong-ngomong, kemaren ada typo yang godd itu.. itu harusnya good.. maafkan karena kurang teliti..**


End file.
